Cold Decembers
by captainstark
Summary: These Decembers I've been though, all of them were icy cold. All I need is the warmth of his arms. -Niley- M just to be safe.
1. December 2006

**-Cold Decembers-**

_December 2006_

It was Nick and Miley's 5th month anniversary. The two had gathered together for Christmas vacation. Along with their family of course. They stayed over in a cozy small house in the mountains. It was snowing quite hard when Miley was cuddled in front of the couch with the fireplace blazing fire in front of her blue orbs.

The fire danced from side to side, producing warmth for the brunette. The air was cold, the families were in the dining room having their delicious scrumptuous dinner. Denise and Tish cooked turkey for the two big families with huge appetites.

"Alone, babe?" a voice behind her startled her. Miley craned her head to see none other than the curly headed guy she fell in love with.

"Yeah." a slight giggle escaped her pink frozen lips.

Nick, being the sweet guy he was, dropped a thick wool blanket on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Better?" he slipped in beside his dear girl, watching as the fire moved and burnt the logs.

"Thanks." she mumbled quietly then moved her palms forward, closer to the fire to warm her body more. When her body was a tad bit heated, she leaned her back to the couch then propped her head to the side onto Nick's strong shoulder.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Nick said quietly against her soft hazel brown locks.

Miley lifted her head then tilted her head to the side, staring deep into his mocha orbs. The warmness filled the air and the tense was fading. "Maybe..." she muttered while averting her gaze towards the red and orange colors.

The couple stared out of the window to find the sky dim black and a few light stars twinkling up there. The snow was white and everything was absolutely still. Nick and Miley sat silently for a while before he broke the awkward atmosphere, "Do you think we'll surive?" he surprised her quite a lot by the question.

"Why do you ask that, Nick?" she inquired from the curly in front of her eyes.

He shrugged slightly, trying to ignore the question that was asked towards him. "I don't know. I mean we'll be busy with work, touring, interviews, not to mention drama and rumors will be going upwards."

"You said you wanted to keep this a secret." Miley rolled her eyes at the point. Nick felt nervous at her action, he didn't want to get her upset, his girlfriend was a very sensitive woman.

"I do. I just don't want us to drift apart while we're away from each other. I mean after this vacation, I'll be producing a new album with my brothers and you're probably shooting your new season of Hannah Montana." Nick explained as a heavy sigh slipped from his lucious lips.

"Please don't doubt our relationship, Nick." Miley bit on her bottom lip, she was afraid that she might break down crying in front of the guy who was so mighty. Nick's mascular arms captured her in a meaningful warm hug.

He mumbled slightly, "I'm not. I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"Well, don't say that then!" the brunette pushed the man she loved away as a few tears began to spill from her azure orbs. "You say it as if you want us to end!"

"Miley, I swear I don't!" Nick shot back in the same amount of tone.

The woman nodded. "I guess..." she abruptly stood up. "I'm going to my room." then shuffled onto her feet before leaving the masculine alone in the room. Nick grumbled to himself over the mistake he just made.

An hour passed, Miley was alone in her own chamber of safety. She was snuggled up in a pink blanket with her head on the soft white pillow. She hugged the pillow tightly then thought about the argument that she and her boyfriend had just had.

Her long brown hair cascaded her pillow. There was a knock on the door. Miley instantly wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her long shirt. "Come in."

A certain curly headed boy peeked his head in shyly. "Can I come in?"

"I told you to come in, didn't I." Miley spoke out, her voice cracked slightly because of all her crying.

He stepped closer towards her than pulled up a chair next to the bed. The two stayed quiet at each other for a while. "I'm sorry about before, baby..." he said softly, his thumb grazed softly across her pink cheek.

"It's okay." she mumbled then dug her head into her pillow to hide the heat that crept up upon her features.

"So, we're cool, right, Mi?" Nick's hand dragged her soft bangs away from her flawless face and tucked it behind ear as she just laid there and looked at him, completely and undeniably in love.

_I didn't want to fight at all this vacation, especially if we only had dated for 5 months, _Miley thought to herself then sighed before cuddling deeper into the grip of her one true love.

**New story! :D it's actually...I think I'm gonna make a five shot. So in each chapter there'll be the next year and the next :) it's all about cold Decembers ;) I just wrote this and wanted to know what you guys think. Read and Review? :) pretty please with a Niley on top (I got that from a comment on iluvjb4ever's video on YT xD)**

**P.S. LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING :* 3**


	2. December 2007

**-Cold Decembers-**

_December 2007_

They were stronger than ever. They fought through 2007 but always ended up making up. The two were always busy with press and celebrity things. Miley had a full schedule for appreances, interviews, shooting Hannah Montana and so much more. Nick finally finished his first tour along with his two elder brothers. When Nick finally returned to New York, Miley was travelling to the big apple herself.

The girl was tapping the end of her wooden pencil against her chin, thinking of lyrics that'll fit with the melody that she just made. She jotten down some words that will fit but she got cut off when...

Miley's cell phone blasted out 'Into Your Arms' by The Maine. She instantly knew who was calling, Nick. That was their song, their love song. "Hello, Smiley speaking." she greeted while writing down some lyrics that popped into her mind on a sheet of music paper.

"Hey Miles. You're in New York right?" Nick's tone was serious, he sounded stern but quite sad.

The brunette raised her eyebrow at this, confused. "Um, yeah, what's up, babe?"

"I'm here too!" his voice brightened up, but there was still something weird about it.

"Nicky, that's awesome!" she smiled widely. "How 'bout we meet up?"

"At our place?" the woman could imagine a wide grin spreading across his features, for one was too in hers.

"Definitely, seven-ish? I'll pack us a picnik basket." Miley spoke as she stood up and walked out the door and waltzed down into the kitchen.

Nick chuckled, "That sounds great. I'll bring your favorite gummy bears."

"Oooh!" Miley's blue eyes sparkled. "Awesome. I'll see you then."

The two hung up and began preparing themselves to finally meet and catch up. Miley had took a quick shower, blow-dried her hair then curled the ends of her hair to produce a curly edge. She picked out her newest outfit, a yellow sundress then slipped on a pure white cardigan. Miley put on a light touch of make up before getting into her pink ballet flats. Then her mom helped her to cook a delicious meal for the couple.

While Nick, just splashed water to his face to refresh himself. He took a quick trip to the small mini mart and got his girlfriend's favorite treat. The curly changed into a red plaid shirt and his favorite skinny jeans. He got into fresh new socks then his old black converses.

The duo met up in their spot. The one and only spot where they couldn't be bothered at night. The big oak tree in the middle of Central Park. The area was usually not crowded at the evening and it was dim so they could hide from paparazzi with their flashing cameras.

When they saw each other from a distance, both of them took steps closer to the other shyly. Finally, the two captivated each other in a tight warm hug. Obviously they had missed each other for a year even if they had called, skype-d and chatted.

"I missed you so much." Miley mumbled against the crook of his neck while they were still holding each other.

"I missed you too." Nick replied. The masculine had spread a bright picnik blanket on the grass as their base. The two sat facing each other while enjoying the delicasee that the brunette had prepared. "How's things going for Hannah Montana?" he questioned awkwardly.

Miley shrugged, "Normal, I guess. I'm missing my cast since Emily's working on a new album."

The atmosphere was tense for none of them said a thing to each other. Stars were twinkling brightly in the dark sky, clouds were unseen and the full moon was glowing fully.

Miley, who was staring at deep space, not paying attention to anything, felt something hit the side of her head. "Ouch." she said then dropped her gaze to the leather beneath her and found a piece of candy. She threw it into the air for it to land right in her mouth.

"Good?" he smiled cheekily.

"Yummy." she gave him a thumbs up teasingly. "I want more."

"Then you'll have to get it." Nick shot back, holding up the small plastic bag,which contained the treat, further from his girlfriend.

Miley jutted out her bottom lip and pouted. When she had an idea, there was that special glint in her azure orbs and that was exactly what happened. She leaned closer to the guy and extended her hand, reaching for the bag. Nick grasped on it much higher. Her soft lips landed on his frozen ones, making them melt. The two shut their eyes and enjoyed the moment. Well...until Miley ruined it. She snatched the pouch away from him and laughed evily.

"HA!" she yelled out, her voice echoing through the trees.

Nick laughed that showed his bright white teeth, then his expression frowned then turned serious. "Actually, I have something to talk to you about."

Miley who was happily chewing on the gummies, turned her glance towards him. "What's up?"

"I think we should break up." Nick blurted out and regretted it the moment it escaped his lips. He should've put it down slowly.

The brunette's eyes started to water, tears started spilling from her bright blue orbs. She was definitely upset and looked down.

"I'm really sorry, Mi, it's just..maybe it'll be better off this way. I mean, we're not always in the same location which makes it hard to see you." Nick explained in a grief tone.

Miley collected her items and stuffed them into the basket without even looking up at the sad guy. He was sad that he had to do it, but you gotta do what you gotta do. "Goodbye, Nicholas." she said quickly before leaving abruptly. She ran towards her cars with tears streaming down her beautiful features. "...forever." she added, mumbling to no one in particular.

Nick who just sat there in stun then groaned and cupped his head in his hands. Figuring, he just made the biggest mistake of his life.

_That's another strike out for a good December_, the two thought the exact same thing.

**I know this one's so boring :( sorry, but thanks for the reviews! I got 3 on the first one which made me super happy :) I don't know how many chapters will this story be for I haven't decided. I'm going to change some of their original activities in the past year, so don't be shocked if it's different. Thanks for reading again 3**


	3. December 2008

**-Cold Decembers-**

_December 2008_

The breakup had done a lot of damage to Miley. She had locked herself inside her room for two months, crying herself to sleep every night. Tears always streamed down her face and she would step out of her room with water stains on her beautiful features.

After dying her hair black, she thought it would be better to get over him and move on. Miley had became friends with a guy who her friend, Mandy, had set her up with. During the first day of December, Miley had spent his time with him, Justin Gaston. Yes, the model.

"So, Justin, how are you enjoying your milkshake?" she grinned as she sipped her delicious one.

"Normal I guess. I don't really like Millions of Milkshake." he shrugged and threw his to the dust bin, causing the lid to open and all the contents spilled in the black plastic bag that had covered the can.

"Are you kidding? This is like the best drink ever!" Miley giggled, but it trailed off once she saw Justin's blank expression. He had his hands stuffed in his jeans pockets and he was looking away to the dark space as they walked by the sideway.

Justin suddenly stopped making Miley do the same as well. "Miles, I don't think we should see each other anymore." he broke it out.

"What?" Miley frowned, it was all so sudden and she was caught unguarded.

The man shrugged, "I just don't like you in a crush kind of way anymore." he shrugged as if it was just a cinch of a problem,

"W-Why so sudden, Justin?" she stuttered out, tears threatening to fall from her blue eyes.

"I just don't want to anymore. But yeah...I'll see you around." he waved awkwardly before stalking off into his new car and drove off.

Now she finally realized it, Justin only used her to get his fifteen minutes of fame. Finally the river of tears streamed down from her beautiful orbs and dropped to the ground and her clothes. Thunder rumbled in the sky, soon a few drops were beginning to fall from the gray sky. Soon enough, it was pouring real hard where Miley was standing.

She walked slowly, taking each step with a thought in her mind. "Why... does... every... December... has... to... be... like... this?" she asked herself. Her clothes were drenched and her bag was soaked. She was clearly upset at this.

Her feet dragged her and led her to the safety of her own home. She reached the mansion and found nobody home. "Ugh." she muttered and slipped off the damp socks and shoes. Running upstairs quickly but carefully, she got in her room and slammed it shut. Locking the door, she took out some fresh and clean clothing items out of her closet and got in the bathroom.

Miley stripped her clothes off and jumped into the shower. She turned the shower knob as the water from the top and rinsed all of her troubles off. All of her problems seemed to dissapear along with the water flowing down her body. She washed the soap off and stepped out of the steaming room. She changed into the new attires then jumped onto the softness of her own bed.

But that was quickly interrupted when her phone blasted out her favorite song by Paramore which is Brick by Boring Brick. She shuffled onto her feet and grabbed it before hitting the green button and pressing it close to her ear. "Hello?"

"Milerz, what's up?" Mandy's cheery voice answered on the other line.

"Just broke up with Justin, feeling like hell." Miley mumbled grumpily, upset by the situation.

"Aw, I'm sorry. How 'bout you and I heading over to the mall? We can go shopping and make you all smiley again." Mandy suggested with a hopeful grin plastered on her face.

Miley stayed quiet, considering the thought for a moment. "Okay then, it's set. I'll see you at the ACM." ACM stands for the All Celebrity Mall. It had been built to stars who wanted their privacy and any person who've starred as a character in TV or is famous is allowed in there.

She had already wore going-out clothing so she didn't need to change anymore. Miley jumped into her black converse and collected some of her belongings before leaving her house. She hopped into her car and wiggled out of the driveway. Making her way towards the mall, she felt a smile on her face, indicating that this may make her happy once more.

Mandy had already got there earlier and was drinking coffee. She held onto the paper cup tightly, waiting for her best friend to arrive. They hugged each other then pulled away. "How are you feeling?" was the first thing that came out of Mandy.

"Better, I guess." Miley shrugged, staring out of the store's window. People passed by, just strolling around casually.

"You want some coffee?" the dark haired girl offered.

"No thanks. I want to sleep tonight, I need to clear my head later on." Miley pursed her lips into a thin line and focused her gaze back on her friend. "Thanks anyway."

"Let's go to Forever 21, how 'bout that?" Mandy asked with a smile, knowing that Miley would agree to it.

Miley nodded vigorously, "Sounds good. Finish off your drink first."

After the two was finally ready, they looped their arm through the other and stalked off towards their favorite clothing store. Mandy was the one who was most eager to be there. She immediately left her friend searching alone while she rummaged the racks, craving for a new outfit.

Miley picked some items out from the shelves and racks, but she was in no mood to be happy. She was ecstatic that her friend was here, but something's missing. A piece in her heart was never filled. A piece that the same curly guy took with him when he left.

Meanwhile, Selena was looking through the shelves of a clothing store with a giddy look and greed in her eyes. She had already picked out a dozen outfits yet it still didn't satisfy her. Nick just looked bored as he trailed behind her. "Hey, baby, what do you think of this?" the girl asked her boyfriend.

She held up a red mini dress against her body. Nick just nodded ignorantly, "Looks great."

"Aw, Nicky..." she moaned. Selena draped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her petite frame. She got on her toes and kissed him passionately. Nick just kissed back, not caring about what anyone around them would think.

He pulled her closer and pressed it harder and it got intense. But Nick knew he had to control himself in public, he removed his lips from hers, leaving her with a dissapointed pout. "Later, babe." he said simply.

Selena nodded agreeing. Little did they know, a pair of blue eyes were watching them all this time. Tears threatened to fall from Miley's beautiful orbs. She bit on her bottom lip to keep her from breaking down right there. There were a lot of rumors about Nick and Selena. Nick chuckled then looked up to meet those pair of eyes.

His smile instantly faded from his face. Miley's lip quivered as she turned away, not wanting anyone see her in tears. She met up with her friend, said their goodbyes before making their separate ways. In her car, Miley burst into tears. The tears kept going down her gorgeous features.

_One heart broken two times in one day,_ she thought to herself.

**:) thanks for the reviews in the last one. I noticed iluvjb4ever123 adding this story to her favorite stories. I was like, 'WOW!' thanks so much to Jenny. I'm a big fan of her stories :D go read hers! It's freaking awesome. Reviews? :3 thankies! ;)**


	4. December 2009

**-Cold Decembers-**

_December 2009_

Miley and Nick had reconnected over the year including while they were shooting the music video for Send It On. They both had a blast and they surely couldn't deny the chemistry they had, even the crew and the rest of the cast had agreed.

Though only Selena seemed jealous. Nick and Miley had been paired up for the song, which made Selena even more furious. She had a musical talent, her fans thought so too, but apparently Disney didn't. She got paired up with Kevin, nothing wrong with that though, but she only got a really small part in the song.

That December, Miley had gotten together over the year. Yes, they dated once again since Nick visited Miley in Savannah, Georgia. They were spending the New Year's and Christmas apart from each other. Even if they constantly contact each other through Skype and calls, they still missed holding each other and kissing.

"Nicky..." Miley mumbled as she placed the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Yes, baby?" he replied, a sheepish grin on his face. He jotted down some ideas that had popped into his mind on a piece of paper for the new set of the tour.

"I need you here, are you sure you can't come to L.A. For the holidays?" she pouted slightly at the idea.

Nick sighed deeply, "Sorry, babe, I can't. You know I always spend my Christmases at Texas with my family. I'm sorry I can't come over there,"

"It's okay." she muttered in dissapointment under her breath.

"Hey, I have to go," he said softly, "my mom's calling me to help out for dinner."

"Yeah, I'll talk to you soon then, Nick. Bye, I love you." Miley replied with the same amount of enthusiasm which wasn't much.

"I love you too, bye," they said their good-byes before hanging up, both sighing in sadness that they won't be spending the holiday together.

Miley waltzed down the stairs with no feeling of happiness in her moods. She stepped into the kitchen and found her family there, like any typical family. "Hey, Miley," her mom greeted while setting a plate of mac and cheese in front of Noah which made her eyes twinkle in excitement. She scarfed down her dinner quickly.

"Okay, honey, I can't hold it in any longer," the father suddenly interrupted and chuckled.

"What?" that statement earned a raised eyebrow from Miley which indicated her confusion.

Tish grinned widely and said, "Miley, we're going over to Dallas for the holidays!" she squealed and jumped up and down, clapping like a five year old girl.

But Miley did the same because she was just as happy as her mother was, "Oh my God! Really, mom? This is great news! I have to tell Nick-"

"No, no, no." Tish warned with widened eyes as she waved her hands in the air frantically.

"Why not?" Miley frowned.

"We want it to be a surprise. We'll be flying over there around the December 24th, right before Christmas," Tish smiled happily.

"That's a great idea!" Miley hopped up and giggled. "It's in like three days so I better start packing, I'll see you guys later," she gave a slight wave before skipping upstairs in glee. Taking out her suitcase from her closet, she stuffed some clothing items in, such as tees, tank tops, jeans and of course under-the-clothing things.

She zipped it close tightly and finally finished off by locking with with her lock. That night, she slept like a baby with a big smile on her face, hardly able to be wait for the time she'll be meeting the love of her life once again.

On the 24th, Miley and her family boarded the plane, she couldn't pull off the goofy grin on her face. They had left at night and reached in the wee hours in the morning. "It's so good to be back in Texas!" Miley grinned happily to herself as she dragged her luggage on the brick road. They planned to get a taxi to get to the family's household.

When they had reached the building, Tish handed a few crisp bills and pulled out the bags out of the trunk, dropping them onto the gravel road. "Thanks," she said to the driver before he disappeared along the curb of the road.

Miley shifted on where she stood, she was nervous to meet Nick. It had been a while and she really did miss him. "C'mon, honey, what are you waiting for?" Tish questioned, carrying her bag and started to walk up the front steps.

"Oh!" Miley snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah, I'm coming," she dragged her bag along with her, trailing behind her mom.

Tish rang the doorbell and it was answered by the one and only, Denise. "Denise!" Tish jumped and hugged her best friend.

"Tish!" Denise squealed with the same amount of excitement. "My dear, what are you guys doing here? I thought you were spending Christmas in L.A."

"That's what we planned to do, but it's not fun without other families close to us." Tish giggled as Denise opened the door wider to give them space to come in. They all walked in, while Tish and Denise caught up, Paul met up with Billy Ray and Noah instantly ran off to find Frankie.

Miley wandered around the hallway a bit before entering the living room, finding herself even more surprised than Nick. "Nick," she whispered, barely audible for any of them to hear.

At the sound of the footsteps, the family and the guests turned towards the door. "Miley?" Nick asked shocked. "H-How..."

"My family brought me here, we got here this morning," Miley explained in a mutter.

"Hey, Miley," the high-pitched girl greeted her with a sly smirk on her face.

"Selena," Miley responded through her gritted teeth and her jaw clenched.

Nick scrambled onto his feet, maintaining his balance, "Hey, Miles," Nick smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Merry Christmas," he spoke into her ear softly.

"Merry Christmas," Miley wrapped her tiny arms around his waist.

They pulled away and stood there awkwardly. Nick kept on grinning while Miley had a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Is this why you couldn't come to L.A. for the holidays? Because Selena and Demi's here..." Miley's voice cracked a bit at her sadness. Tears started to brim at the thought that maybe Nick's not over Selena just yet.

"No, no, of course not, baby," Nick's soft voice comforted her. "You know I would love to visit you, but my family's here."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Miley muttered bitterly before exiting the room. Nick called after her but she just rushed into the room which she usually stayed in. Her eyes widened, it was already filled with clothes and bags. One of the bags had the writing, 'Selena'.

Selena walked up behind her, "Guess I replaced you already, Miley," she smirked.

"Shut up!" Miley hissed and pushed her back, walking towards the guest room.

That night after dinner, Miley had another argument with her boyfriend. "What? Do you still love her, Nick?"

"I don't, Miley! Why are you being so complicated!" he yelled back at her. The parents were out with the kids and only the teens were left in the house. They ended up listening to yelling and screaming that Christmas night.

"Maybe because you act like you still like her, Nick! If you do, just tell me!" Miley screeched at him, the waterworks began and they spilled from her beautiful blue orbs onto the wooden floor.

"Maybe I still do! If you're going to stay here and ruin our Christmas, then I suggest you leave." Nick growled back at her, fire burning in his brown eyes. Selena smiled at the fight, she obviously was happy at the thought that they're breaking up.

Miley's eyes saddened and Nick regretted that he commanded her to get out. "Fine, I guess I should," she blurted out and got out of the house.

"Miley! Wait!" Nick called out but it was too late, she was gone.

"Stupid Decembers." Miley grumbled under her breath into the cold Texas air as she just kept walking on the sidewalk, into an unknown location, the distance kept getting further until she was too exhausted to go any longer.

**:) Heyyy :D so sorry I haven't updated for a long time. I have a writer's block o.o anyone give me ideas on what would you like to see on the next chapters? I love you guys for reviewing ;)**

**.com/samsmileyy – go follow? ;)**

**.me/samsmileyy – SPAM IT! :D I love answering questions and pleaseeee go spam that!**


	5. December 2010

**-Cold Decembers-**

_December 2010_

Her feet scraped against carpeted hotel floor as she sat up on her bed. She scratched her hair a bit and yawned. She had taken a quick nap after touring around for a whole day. This evening, she and Liam, her The Last Song co-star will promote their movie more in the London area. The movie has hit the theaters for months before, but it didn't make much in London. So the company decided to send both of them there to advertise more of the movie with their "relationship". Or should Miley say in the other words, fake.

The whole relationship thing is just a hoax to fool fans into believing that they actually work and like each other truly. She was already in her hotel getting ready and searching through her wardrobe of the outfit to wear.

"Hm, what to wear, what to wear," she mumbled quietly to herself as she seeked to find the perfect piece of clothing. For the event, she invited few of her close friends such as Demi, who had been there from the start, and Emily and Mitchel, her Hannah Montana best buds. Of course, the Disney company insisted for her to invite Nick, to prove to fans that there were no feud going on between them, and so she did.

Finally, her eyes caught the sight of a dark blue dress; it had a ribbon under the bust and it ended a few inches above her knees. To complete the look, she added a black leather jacket, her round necklace and black leather boots.

She showered quickly and then had her journey to detangle her hair, which ended up even more messy. She curled her hair lightly which created a beautiful bed of brown locks. Miley slipped on the whole outfit and eyed herself in the mirror.

She stuffed her small black rhinestoned purse with her BlackBerry, iPod and other important items. Miley dashed out of the room and knocked harshly on her parents'. "Mom, open the door!" she waited while tapping her boot onto the hard wood hallway floor.

"Goodmorning, honey," her mom swung the door open with a bright smile on her face.

"Ready yet?" Miley asked while slipping her phone out of her purse and texted Demi, her perfectly manicured fingers ran over the keypad rapidly.

**Miley: Demerrzz, ready, babe?**

**Demi: Of course ;) meet me in the lobby! Can't wait!**

**Miley: U r appearing on that red carpet with me! I dnt wnna be around Liam too much**

**Demi: Shuureee, just get your butt down here, young lady!**

**Miley: Ok, see you then :)**

Her mom was already dressed in a black dress and her father in a tuxedo. The trio hopped into the elevator and Miley pressed the 'L' symbol which indicated lobby. It halted with a 'ting!' and the silver doors opened.

Demi was already sitting down on the couch in the lobby waiting for her best friend. "Miley!" she squealed and skipped towards the family who were standing still.

"Demi!" Miley hollered back with not much of enthusiasm.

The dark-haired teen approached her and pouted playfully, "Aw, why is my bestie not so happy?"

"I hate these publicity stunts," she muttered bitterly under her breath and Demi's thin arms wrapped aorund Miley's petite frame.

"It'll all be over soon, sweetie," Demi whispers comfortingly to her, trying to sooth her down. Ever since Miley had to have a "relationship" with Liam, she's always been down and everything. At least that's what she keeps telling her friend. But deep down, Demi knew that there was another reason hidden behind those sad azure eyes.

She released Miley from her grasp and averted her gaze towards the hotel entrance which was crowded up with paparazzi and photographers trying to get a sneak peek to another gossip. Sheesh, can't they leave the teenagers alone for once?

After having her bodyguard, Caleb, who was extremely buff, lead the family and Demi outside to get in their limo and make their way towards the premiere area. Miley sighed and looked at her Blackberry, pursing her glossy lips then popping them every once in a while. Demi seemed to be caught up in her phone herself, she was frowning then her face relaxed again, it went on, on a cycle. Her fingers grazed over the letters, pressing at each right one.

The limo came to a stop and Miley's parents hopped out first, hand-in-hand, smiling for the reporters and fans. The crowd cheered for them, loud enough for Miley and Demi to hear in the car. Miley took in a breath before faking a smile to Demi and linked arms with her.

"Just smile and it'll all be done before you know it," Demi advised and her friend nodded in agreement.

The duo stepped out of the car and their feet landed on the soft red carpet that had been rolled for their grand appearance. The fans and crowd erupted into a greater round of cheers. "Hey guys!" Miley greeted happily and waved to her fans who were snapping pictures.

As much as she hated to be at this premiere and meeting up with Liam later on, she was never not excited to meet her fans who had brought her to where she was now. Demi and Miley flashed bright smiles and poses for the photographers.

They walked along the catwalk with struts as an inside joke they always had during premieres. Another car arrived and a muscular blonde with gel-made hair. He showed his pearly whites and walked towards Demi and the others. "Hey girls," a phony smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Liam," Miley responded with a hint of flirt in her tone, obviously false.

Demi headed off to another spot and posed so Miley and Liam could do some promoting. The audience stared in awe at their act. Liam had his strong arm wrapped around Miley's waist as the reporters photographed them.

Miley expected it to be Emily and Mitchel but they had informed her earlier that they wouldn't be attending the event for they had things to do back in Los Angeles.

Just then, another car came to a stop by the sidewalk, Miley's brow furrowed in confusion, who else was going to come anyway? A curly head popped out of the car door and he stepped out looking more perfect than ever. He had his curls slicked back with gel and he was dressed in a neat black suit which made him look dashing.

Miley felt a smile tug on her lips, just waiting for her to break into a huge grin. But she held herself back after memories of the last year returned to her. She sighed and was about to walk over but her eyes landed on another figure. Her eyes glared and burned with fury, her blue eyes darkened and grew ice cold.

Selena's feet which had high heels covering them reached the carpet and she took Nick's hand as they stopped and posed for a few pictures. Miley felt like ripping her head off right then. What was _she _doing here? She wasn't even invited. Clearly, Nick needed a date and he had to choose the queen bee of Disney who had taken over Miley's place as a role model.


	6. December 2011

**- Cold Decembers -**

_December 2011_

Nick apologized to Miley about the premiere of The Last Song. For the whole 2011, they had been on and off. No one knew where their relationship stood. They broke up, they kiss and make up. Just like Katy Perry's Hot and Cold.

On December the 17th, both their families had gathered in Nick's Los Angeles house which was near Miley's so it was easy to go back and forth. They had invited a lot of their family members as well as friends to attend their early Christmas party.

"Demi!" Miley squealed and jumped off the couch when Demi stepped into the room. Nick chuckled at her hyper antics, she was always so gleeful at parties especially if her friends were coming. "Girl, how are you?" she asked and giggled.

Demi laughed and nodded as her curled hair bounced up and down. "I've been great! I mean I just released my new album and I'm super excited to hear what my fans think. So far, through twitter, I've gotten a lot of good responses."

"That's awesome news!" Miley congratulated with a hug. "I totally bought it and it's such a great album. Seriously, one of your best." she smiled and shaped her index and thumb into an 'o' shape.

"Thank you," Demi cooed and the duo plopped down on the couch. They chattered along and saw two more important guests come.

"Selena! Taylor!" the two girls beamed and practically ran over to the two stars. Oh did I forget to mention that Selena finally realized she was Nick's rebound girl so she dumped him? Yeah, they broke up and now the four are great friends.

"Miley! Demi!" Taylor and Selena yelled in unison, trying to raise their voices above the loud booming music. The four laughed and wrapped each other in a group hug.

They gathered around a table and started to catch up since they didn't get to see each other much over the year. "Okay, now for some real talking, boys!" Selena cheered happily and the others agreed with the same enthusiasm.

"Demi?" Taylor smirked to her and saw the brunette's cheeks rise up a crimson hue. "How's Joe? I mean you got back together over the year."

"We're stronger now," Demi bit on her bottom lip, thinking about her boyfriend. "We promised each other that this relationship was never going to ruin our friendship. No matter what happens."

"Aw, that is so sweet," Selena sighed dreamily, so happy for her best friend.

"What about you, Selly?" Miley smirked.

"What about me?" Selena blushed, acting as if she didn't know what Miley was obviously talking about.

The trio gave Selena a knowing look. "C'mon, Selena, how's Lance?" Lance was a guy Selena met that year. He was a big fan of everything she did but he wasn't some overly obsessed man, he liked her and he wanted one chance. Also vice versa, Selena didn't trust him at first but her walls soon came down and they gave their crush for each other a try.

"He's great," Selena giggled, blushing lightly. "He's in Paris for a while, he's going to try to get into a modelling agency so yeah." Miley smirked knowingly since Miley was the one who knew everything about their relationship. Selena stuck her tongue out at her playfully and laughed. "Speaking of boyfriends, how's that dream boy of yours?" It was Selena's turn to give her an evil smile.

"We're...fine," Miley giggled at her dramatic pause. "Yeah, talking 'bout him, where is he anyway?" the four pairs of eyes scanned the crowd with no sign of him. "Can you guys help me look for him? He was just here a minute ago."

"Sure, what are friends for," Taylor grinned as the four of them headed towards the hallway. Their eyes searched over the sea of people but he wasn't there. They moved on towards the kitchen where they finally spotted him talking to someone.

"Hey Nicky-" Miley approached him but got interrupted when he was hugged by someone. Someone, namely, a girl. Anger boiled inside of Miley, it was obvious that she was jealous.

"Nick, God, I missed you so much!" the girl with blonde hair said with a hint of flirt in her tone.

Miley shot her a visible glare, it was clearly seen by the three girls. Demi rubbed Miley's back to calm her down while Selena caught his attention. "Nick! Hey!" she screamed. The two pulled away and Nick stared at Selena.

"Oh, hey, Selly." he wrapped her in an one-arm hug awkwardly.

"Hey Nick," Demi and Taylor just gave him slight waves and were replied the same way.

"So you haven't introduced me to your _friend_..." Miley emphasized the 'friend' as she gave a hard look to the girl who just had a smirk on the blonde's face as she eyed Nick up and down.

"Oh, Miley, this is my childhood friend, Victoria." Nick's face brightened by a whole more as he mentioned her name.

"Hey, Miley," Victoria or the blondie replied with an icy tone and an obvious fake smile on her features. She was beautiful, blonde hair with light purple highlights on some strands. Her face was flawless, well zit-less but that annoying smirk really is bothering everyone. Her body was thin and her short dress clung unto her perfect figure.

"Hey, Victoria," Miley managed to choke it out through her gritted teeth. She hugged Nick's arm tightly. "I'm Nick's girlfriend and friend as well."

Nick was glancing confusedly at his girlfriend. "Um, yeah." he responded.

"Well, great party, Nick. I'll see you around," she waved a little and winked before disappearing into the crowd.

Miley rolled her eyes at her, "Is she your ex-girlfriend or something?" she inquired from Nick.

"We dated for a while before I ended things to continue my career in here. She used to live in New Jersey but she just moved in 3 blocks from here. Isn't that great? She was one of my best friends." Nick grinned happily.

"Oh," that one word escaped Miley's lips. It was only one word with two letters that contained millions of emotions trapped inside. Anger, jealousy, sadness, all bottled up inside that word.

"Don't tell me you're jealous, Mi," he chuckled jokingly and teased her.

"I'm not," she muttered annoyedly and released her grip before starting to walk away.

Nick took hold of her hand gently and spun her around to face him, "Hey, look at me." she was looking down. "Look at me, Miley." her eyes met his and he carressed her cheek, rubbing the pad of her thumb soothingly against her cheek. "Nothing is going to happen between me and Vicky okay. She's just a friend and you know I love you right."

"Yeah," she mumbled, not really believing his words.

"I'm gonna meet some of my family, 'kay? I'll see you at dinner." he smiled warmly and blended in with the rest of the people.

That night at dinner, Miley showed up late and saw that the rest of the girls were already seated in the table with Joe, Kevin and Danielle. Nick was separated with his family in another table. "Go sit with Nick," her friends whispered to her and she blushed. Miley headed towards the empty seat next to Nick and wanted to position herself there for the Christmas dinner.

"Actually, Mi, my parents said that Vicky should sit next to me. To, you know, catch up," Nick told her uneasily.

"Oh, okay, I'll just go with the others," Miley got onto her feet abruptly and left for the table with her friends.

"Miles, wait," Nick said but Victoria already seated herself in her reserved seat. They started to talk right away and Miley felt neglected.

She sat down next to Selena and propped her chin on the palm of her hand on top of the table and huffed. "I don't like her." she admitted.

"Tell me 'bout it," Joe rolled his eyes ignorantly while stabbing his fork into his meat.

"Huh?" Miley's face showed shock, "I thought she was one of your guys' best friends."

"No, she was Nick's best friend. Long ago, every time she comes over, I would open the door. Nick would be upstairs and the two of us would wait in the living room. I tried to make a conversation with her but all she does is ignore me. She observes her nails and acts all snobby even as a kid." Joe shook his head disapprovingly.

"Aw, Joey, ignore her, she's not worth it," Demi calmed him and the table giggled at their affection for each other.

"And believe me, Miley, watch her. She could try to steal Nick away from you. It's happened lots of times." Kevin agreed with his brother.

"Really?" she was shocked once again.

"Yeah, during junior high, Nick dated this one girl for a while and our parents liked her. But she had to threaten her to death until she was scared and ended things with Nick to scamper away. Just so Vicky could have him all to herself," Kevin explained then continued to talk with Danielle about their preparations for their next get-away trip.

Miley sighed and her mind was flooded with negative thoughts. What if Nick really falls for her? After all they dated for a while and he was forced to leave her because he needed to move. Maybe he wasn't over her after all. Maybe Miley was his rebound girl from Vicky.

"Miles, she seems like Icky Vicky from the Fairly Odd Parents." Selena cackled at her joke.

The four girls laughed along until they heard a louder laugh. "Oh, Nick, you are so hilarious!" a girl voice laughed, obviously to catch the attention of the guests. She had her hand planted on Nick's bulging arm as he just smiled, oblivious to the situation.

"I swear I can burn that girl to death," Miley spoke through her clenched teeth.

"At least you've got that date of yours with Nick soon. He's gonna take you to that fancy restaurant you like, remember," Demi reminded her trying to cheer her up with a big grin.

"Yeah, that's one date that I want to remember. It's going to be our 5th year anniversary! I'm so excited! If it's counted since the year we met." Miley squealed out gleefully.

Soon the day of the date came, Miley was ready, pampered up in front of her vanity. She had on a new blue dress that she had boguht at the mall with Taylor the other day. Her makeup was done by Selena and it looked beautifully natural. Demi helped her pick out the perfect accesories. She wanted this date to be special.

Miley waited in her living room and glanced at the clock. It was only 5.30, he should be here in half an hour. To spend her time, she watched E! News. It was 6 now and still no sign of Nick. She waited and waited, thinking he was late. But it was already 8, he was two full hours late. No way he needed that much time to dress up.

She was upset, clearly. He promised that he would be at her house by 6 to pick her up for dinner. Miley stood up and marched towards Nick's house that was able to be reached by feet.

Miley rang on the doorbell and Joe answered. "Hey, Joe," she forced out a smile.

Joe saw right through it, "Okay, what's up?"

"Where's that hell-late of a brother of yours?" Miley said through her closed teeth.

"In the movie room, he has a date with you today?" Joe asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, the date Demi was talking about at the Christmas party." Miley replied, her eyes seeking the empty hallway.

"Uh-oh, you're not going to like it," Joe shook his head with his lips in a thin line.

"Well, damn luck, I'm already hating it." Miley breathed out with a glare. "Take me to him please, Joey."

Joe nodded and led her to the stairs heading towards the Gray's huge movie room. They swung open the door to see Nick, with his arm around a girl, watching The Proposal. "Nick, I've got someone for you."

Nick turned to see Miley with her face furious as hell. "Hey, Nick. Enjoying the movie?" she sarcastically asked.

"Miles, why are you so dressed up?" he asked and pressed the pause button on the remote. He stood up and walked over towards her, trying to grab her hand but she jerks it away.

"Don't touch me, Nicholas," she growled angrily. "Do you remember what _you_ planned out today?"

"Um, I planned to have a movie night with Vicky?" Nick stated in more of a form of a question.

"Oh and yeah, that's why I'm all dressed up to go to dinner that my boyfriend promised me," Miley rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Oh my God, is that today?" Nick asked, his mouth gaping and he covered his mouth with his hand. "I am so sorry, Miley. I completely forgot."

"Of course, it isn't like I'm that important anyway, right? Forget it, I'm going to cook dinner by myself at home." Miley waved off then left. "Bye Joe, thanks." she went out of the room and left the building.

Meanwhile with Nick, he was still stunned over what happened. "Fuck this, Joe. I forgot." he ran his fingers frustratedly through his mess of curls.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be okay tomorrow, Nick. Relax, I'm sure she's okay." Victoria gave him a warm fake smile.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Vicky." Nick replied with a weak smile, thinking what Miley would be doing now.

"Ugh, Nick! Sometimes I think I'm smarter than you!" Joe groaned that his brother was completely blind to Victoria's act. He stomped out of the room angrily, leaving Nick with questions running through his mind.

The next morning, Nick decided to make it up to her. He was going to surprise her with lunch that he had prepared and they were going to have a little quiet picnic in Miley's garden in the back of her house. He slipped in the spare key Miley had given him and entered the house. He sneaked up and tip toed quietly to her bedroom. Opening the door slightly, he heard her talking inside. Probably on the phone, he shrugged.

"I really don't know, Dems," Miley cried. She was crying? Now Nick felt really awful of what he did. "What if he starts breaking more dates? Then avoids me and finally dumps me for her." she said between her tears.

Nick listened closely to her words. "I know he's never going to cheat on me...yeah, I know that...that's why I'm confused...no, but he...yes, they're friends...I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions but...dammit, Demi, I'm so confused." she gasped.

"Do you think that I should break up with him before anything else goes wrong?" Miley asked her friend through the phone. Nick's eyes widened hearing that sentence, no, no, don't. "I don't know, Dems. Right now, that seems like the best conclusion I can come up with."

A long pause was there. "Yeah, okay, see you later. Go have fun with Joey boy." Miley giggled then a click was heard, indicating that she had placed the phone on her table, ending their conversation.

She was about to walk out when she opened the door and saw Nick's figure standing there, looking hurt. "You're going to break up with me?"

"W-What? Nick? No!" Miley's blue eyes expanded. "I wasn't going-"

"I'll make it easier for you. Fine, if you want to break up. Then we're over. Happy?" he asked and shook his head before leaving the house.

"Nick!" Miley yelped out but he was gone. She shook her head and was on the verge of tears. The waterworks threatened to fall and finally Miley dropped to the floor as the tears started streaming down her face.

**I'm not giving review goals to see who would review and who would not. Thanks to those who reviewed on the previous chapter :)**

**formspring me; fragilesummers. Twitter; samsmileyy. Tumblr; itsthewayyoulie.**


	7. December 2012

**- Cold Decembers -**

_December 2012_

Miley felt as if the world was really coming to an end. Like the Mayans predicted, 2012 was going to be the end of the world to every human being. Without Nick by her side, without even them predicting that it was the end, she knew that it was impossible to survive without him.

From January until November, none of them even attempted to contact each other for one was waiting for the other. Miley traced heart shapes on the foggy window as the rain kept on falling. Even though Miley and Nick didn't talk, she still communicated with Joe via phone, e-mail, whatever they can use.

Joe kept her up to date on how Nick was doing. He was fine, he was great. He was happy. And that was what hurt her the most, he was happy without her. Her phone blasted out her best friend, Taylor's, single, 'You Belong With Me'.

That surprised her, she reached out hesitantly for her cell and pressed the answer button. "H-Hello?" she answered in a shaky voice. That song was special for Nick, she had set it for his ringtone.

"Miles? Hey! You there?" he asked, a hint of nervous in his tone.

"Um, yeah, hey Nick." she mumbled a response.

"Hi, how are you? It's been a long time," he breathed out, glad to hear her voice once again. "I missed you." he murmured quietly, hoping that she didn't hear the last part.

Miley shuffled onto her feet and plopped down on her bed, lying down and staring at the ceiling blankly. "I'm doing great. Actually...and how are you?"

"I'm..." he paused. "good."

"Oh," Miley pursed her lips at how weird this conversation was proceeding. She wasn't always like this, usually she would be talkative over the phone but sadly, she just can't talk much. Miley was just absolutely relieved to really hear his voice.

"Look, I can't do this," Nick suddenly said which made her heartbeat pace quicken. What did he mean by that? "I can't talk to you so awkwardly like this, Mi. I really do miss you and I hope to see you soon. Where are you now?"

"I'm, uh, still in LA. My house." was all she could answer after his long explanation.

"Oh, I'm coming to visit there in a few days. Maybe we can get some lunch or something," he offered hopefully.

Miley sighed, "That sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, um, bye," he replied awkwardly before cutting the line shut. How was he going to break the news to her?

Days passed, Miley kept counting down the days till he will be in Los Angeles. Hopefully, back in her arms. But to her, it didn't seem possible, ever since listening to Joe's rant about how horrible Victoria was and how close she was to Nick.

She lied down on her bed when her doorbell rang. She frowned, was she expecting someone? Miley rushed down to the door and swung it open only to meet eyes with none other than, Nick Gray. "Nick?" she gasped. He was drenched by rain water and he wasn't suppose to arrive until tomorrow.

"Yeah, hey," his body was shivering in the chilly weather as the rain kept pouring.

"Um, come in," Miley said, kind of confused to the situation. She stepped aside as he entered her household. "I'll get you some towels." she said after shutting the door. Miley waltzed up the stairs and picked up a fresh warm towel and headed back down and handed it to Nick. "Here. Dry up." she ordered.

Miley led Nick into the kitchen where she prepared him a cup of warm Jasmine tea. He sipped on it quietly, the towel wrapped around his soaked figure as if to protect him from the rain. "I thought you were going to be here tomorrow," she spoke, barely audible.

"Change of plans," he simply shrugged. "My brother, none other than Joe, suggested that I come faster to talk to you. The rest are going to come tomorrow."

"The rest meaning..." Miley waited for him to complete her statement.

"Meaning, Joe, Kevin, Danielle, Frankie, my parents..." he trailed off, not willing to mention her name.

"And Victoria." Miley finished for him.

He cleared his throat nervously, "Um, yeah."

"So..." she started again. "Congratulations."

His eyebrow raised in confusion, "Congrats on what?"

"I heard you and Victoria got together. Congratulations, I hope you guys last long." Miley shot him a weak smile. In her thought she added, '_not'_.

"Oh, what? Where did you hear that?" Nick asked, his voice suddenly revealing panick.

"Magazines, rumors, gossip sites," she let out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, no. Vicky and I are still friends. Close but friends," Nick denied the rumor.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Miley blurted out and immediately regretted it once it rolled off her tongue.

Nick's expression changed to shock, "You want me to ask her out?"

"Well, I mean if you like her, why don't you?" Miley said honestly. Well if he did like her, he should. She just wants him to be happy.

"I don't know," his lips broke into a smile. "Actually, Miles, I have something important to tell you."

"Hm?" she asked with curiousity dripping in her voice.

"I lied," he bit on his bottom lip, hoping that she wouldn't be mad. Her forehead frowned, still probably confused of what he admitted. "Vicky and I...we started dating earlier this month."

Miley's eyes widened in both hurt and shock. "W-What?"

"Yeah, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed," he smiled dreamily. "You're the second to know after my family. I was only going to tell my best friend and family anyway."

"Oh, wow...that's great." the blue-eyed beauty force out a smile and could feel the tears brimming in her eyes. "Um, excuse me for a second." she stood up abruptly and left the kitchen for the bathroom.

Miley cried there and when she finally stopped, she wiped the remaining drops off her face and splashed water so she'll look better. But that was same as before, a fail. She tried to get rid of her red eyes but couldn't.

"Miles?" Nick knocked on the door. "Are you okay? You've been there for a while now."

"Y-Yeah, just a s-stomach ache. T-That's all." she stammered, practically slapping herself for being a fool.

"Okay, I'll wait in the living room." he stated and strolled away casually, unaware of her feelings.

When they finally got settled in the living room, they began to talk like old times. Until Nick brought up the subject Miley hated.

"So, I was wondering, maybe you and I and Vicky can get dinner sometime. It'll be fun, you can get to know her more and I'm sure you'll love her." Nick smiled kindly, oblivious to her pain once again.

"Yeah, sure," Miley agreed ignorantly. "I'm positive I'll love her." she faked another grin and in her heart she said, "Doubt that I'll love her. I'll probably rip her head off."

"That's really great, Miles," Nick wrapped her in a hug and she felt all the pain melt away and nothing else mattered except them both. They pulled away and stared into each others' eyes. "I know she can be tough sometimes but once you get to know her, she really is sweet."

Miley just nodded, not really caring about anything he says about her.

"So tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 12?" Nick proposed the suggested with a big grin.

"Yeah, okay, thanks, Nick." Miley nodded and he disappeared to the empty streets with his hoodie on.

The next morning, Miley had a hard time deciding on what to wear. Tee with jeans, casual, or tank top with a navy cardigan and ripped jeans shorts, even more casual but flirty too?

Finally, choosing the tank top, she slipped the outfit on and eyed herself in the mirror. Not bad. She added a light touch of mascara and blush so she wouldn't look to pale. Miley picked up her lipstick from her vanity and applied a layer of it. Perfect, she thought.

Right on the dot, after she finished, a car honked outside of her house. She hurriedly collected her things and filled her purse with the items. She practically ran downstairs and locked the door before jumping into the backseat of Nick's mustang. "Hey guys," she faked a smile.

Victoria was sitting there looking bored as hell with an annoyed expression. Nick had a bright smile plastered on his face, "Hey, Miles. You look great."

"Thanks, Nicky." Miley grinned back and leaned back on her seat, staring as the trees pass by her view.

In front she could hear Victoria obnoxiously imitating her in a form of mock, "_Thanks, Nicky_. Tsk."

"Did you say something, Vic?" Nick asked but kept his eyes locked on the road ahead of him, he was always the cautious type of guy.

"Nothing," his girlfriend faked a smile and rolled her eyes.

They arrived at their destination and entered the small diner. It was quiet and not many customers were there. Most were old people or adults. Some guys were going all nuts watching a football game on the small television, cheering at every touchdown. The waiters were busily serving the customers who were ordering. They picked a quiet booth by the corner and Victoria angrily said, "What the heck is this lame place?" she muttered bitterly.

"For your information, it's a great place to eat. Nice people too." Miley argued her.

Victoria turned to Miley with a furious look and her eyes rolled again, "Whatever."

"She's right, Vic. Back then, Miley and I used to go here all the time. It's a good place," Nick smiled warmly, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Yeah, okay, Nicky," Victoria grinned and pecked his cheek to clearly make Miley jealous. It was working for sure. Nick and Victoria sat on one side and Miley was positioned across from him.

Nick winced a bit at the name call. He only allowed Miley to call him that and only her. It didn't feel good to hear Vicky say it.

After they ordered, they ate quietly, no one said a word to each other. "Where's the bathroom?" Vicky said in a whiny tone.

"Over there," Nick motioned across the room with his finger and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she winked and kissed Nick's lips purposely for 3 seconds to make sure Miley saw it. She strut away, walking as if she was a model on a catwalk.

Miley rolled her eyes at her PDA, since when did Nick want something like this. "Okay, since when did you like PDA or am I just late to everything?"

He shrugged, "I don't want PDA. She does that thing, I've scolded her a thousand times for that."

She didn't want to push the subject any further, afraid that she would start dissing his girlfriend by then. "So how's the band going?"

"Fine. I guess. It's hard to get a gig now since that new Bieber kid got a contract with Hollywood. (**A/N: No offense to Bieber fans :p) **He's the new 'it' thing and I heard that Hollywood's even thinking of letting us go." Nick explained sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. Hollywood would be doing the biggest mistake of their life if they let you go." Miley said sympathetically with an apologetic look.

"It's not your fault. No offense but Miles, even if you have some bad rep, you're still so famous. I mean you did LOL, The Last Song and now you're going to film a new movie. You're still one of the famous ones. Me and my brothers? We're old news." Nick sighed desperately.

"You are not, Nick. Stop bringing yourself down. You're a strong independent man and you will succeed if you have the faith and the will to try." Miley smiled supportively at him.

"Thanks, Miles. I can always count on you to cheer me up," his face held a weak smile but still thankful of her.

That night, Joe invited Miley over for a movie night. Miley was snuggled up to the couch and the two were in the middle of The Notebook, Miley's all time favorite movie, since Joe lost to her in an arm wrestling competition.

Miley was in tears, blowing her running nose into a piece of tissue. It was the sad part of Noah and Allie in the middle of the storm. Joe sniffed. Miley turned to him in disbelief, "Are you crying, Joey?" she giggled lightly over her tears.

"No, I just had something in my eye," he wiped away the tear from his eye and lied miserably.

The two burst into laughters but was interrupted when they heard a thump outside. The two skipped in their seats. Miley and Joe carefully stood up and sneaked quietly to the door, they stuck their ears to the wall, trying to hear through it.

Joe gave her a signal to keep quiet and motioned her to open the door. Joe creaked it open silently and Miley peeked through it. There she saw Nick digustingly making out with Victoria. Miley felt her heart prick little by little and Joe could see the hurt evident in her eyes. "Ignore them, Mi." he mumbled under his breath and closed it again.

But not before Miley heard Nick say, "I love you, Vic." they didn't even continue the movie, Miley just cried on Joe's chest. She couldn't help it. He really said it and it hasn't even been a month yet.

**Omg, I love you guys so muuchh. Gracias for all the reviews I received after one day! Omg, 5 reviews? I know it's not much but it means the world to me that you guys are still reading. I love you guys and thank you so much.**

**I won't be online or updating until probably October :| I'm leaving for the USA tomorrow early morning until the 20th. I'll miss writing stories but I know I'll have plenty of ideas when I come back :D keep reviewing and yeah!**

**Before the Storm last chapter is up. Review? No review goal again to see who reads and reviews.**

**Formspring; fragilesummers. Twitter; samsmileyy. Tumblr; itsthewayyoulie. Go check 'em out, loves :)**


	8. December 2013

**- Cold Decembers - **

_December 2013_

Thirteen...it's the year of 2013. For superstitious people, they believe that thirteen's unlucky. But to Miley, maybe it wasn't so bad. She was beyond giddy to hear the news that Nick and Vicky broke up, they argued a lot and their relationship wasn't healthy at all.

Both dumped each other, instead of one breaking up with the other. Though, Nicholas, himself, wasn't too excited to be apart from his ex-girlfriend. Sure they broke up, but it didn't stop him from missing her, even if she wasn't the most innocent angel on earth. Oh, what the heck, she couldn't even be the nicest devil on earth.

Miley accompanied Nick through his tough heartbreak even if actually, deep inside, her heart was flipping with joy. Nick slumped down on his seat in the movie theatre, he was less than happy to be there, reminiscing his past with Victoria.

"Nick?" Miley whispered in the dark, only her diamond watch was visible in the dim auditorium, it sparkled in the dark but then went dark again, just like how her heart was feeling right then.

"Hm," he replied silently, absently staring at the screen which was playing a new movie which starred Jennifer Anniston as well as Tom Cruise, it was an action but comedy too. Miley laughed aloud througout the playing of the film, meanwhile Nick stayed absolutely quiet. He did not even say a single peep.

"Are you okay? Do you wanna leave instead? You don't seem interested in the movie," Miley shrugged, suggesting some ideas.

"I'm just not in the mood, Mi. Things are piling up in my mind right now, I can't focus, that's all." Nick sighed, depressed.

Miley grabbed his hand gently and stood up abruptly, "Let's go to clear your mind, Nicky."

He nodded, agreeing with her offer. They both left the theatre and headed over to Nick's house. Joe answered the door with a goofy grin and cooed on them both, secretly Miley felt weirdly happy that Joe still teased her and supported Niley.

"Don't annoy him, Joe," Miley whacked Joe's arm playfully and burst into a round of laughter. Nick and Miley entered the kitchen and he prepared her a cup of tea to warm her shivering figure. "Thanks." she smiled meekly at him.

"Miles," he started quietly, nervous dripping in his voice. "Have you ever thought again about...us?"

"Us?" Miley's blue eyes sparkled in excitement. "I mean," she cleared her throat. "Yeah, I have."

"What do you think about it?" he popped a pretzel cookie into his mouth and munched on it.

She bit on her bottom lip to keep her from breaking into a smile, "I'm actually satisfied by our last try on our relationship. I was hoping that maybe we can give it another shot, to see that perhaps we can last longer this time."

"You just said exactly what was running in my mind," Nick grinned cheekily. "So, how 'bout it? Do you want to try again?"

"Yes!" Miley jumped and engulfed him in a hug, tightly, her arms wrapping his masculine figure. "Yes in every language. Yes, oui, sí, ya." she giggled.

Nick's buff, built-up arms rounded her skinny figure and they both felt good in each other's hold. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they just sat there, enjoying the moment.

A few days passed and they grew fonder towards each other, that is until the queen of the bitches return. Miley sat, snuggling up to Nick as the movie on the screen that was rolling. But they paid no attention to the movie, doing other things, if you catch my drift. No, it isn't making love. Just a simple kiss, transforming into a fierce make-out session.

The doorbell rang and Nick groaned slightly. "I'll get rid of whoever's at the door. I'll be right back, babe." he shuffled onto his feet and dragged himself lazily towards the front door.

Miley sat without a word, her eyes locking to the television screen. "Nicky!" she heard a quiet squeal, her ears perked up immediately. Only one girl that she despised horribly had that high-pitched tone. Vicky.

Stupid Icky Vicky. She has to ruin everything! Once things get better for Miley, she has to return and go all clingy to Miley's boyfriend again. Miley instantly, without even thinking, hopped onto her toes and rushed out of the room.

She met Nick and Vicky talking quietly, whispering, in the kitchen. She peeked a bit, but surely careful not to be seen that she was eavesdropping.

Sticking her ear to the wall, she tried to make out what they were talking to each other about. But so far, all she heard was muffled talking. God, can't they speak louder? Miley chewed on her lower lip, listening closely.

"I missed you, Nicky," Miley heard Vicky say sweetly. Bah! Kiss up, like she even cares about him.

"_I missed you, Nicky_," the blue-eyed beauty imitated under her breath, obviously pissed off.

"I missed you too, Vic. How was Hawaii?" Nick responded, he could feel a smile playing on his lips.

"Hawaii was awesome. A lot of cute guys, but I couldn't stop thinking about you, baby," Vicky said, probably trying to provocate him to believe that stupid idiotic lie.

"Oh, really?" Nick raised his eyebrow. Yet, his tone didn't sound surprised, instead it sounded as if he was teasing her.

"Of course, Nick," Vicky tapped the edge of his nose and cackled. Yeah, she can't giggle softly like normal people, but she's talented in cackling like the witch she is.

Miley's curiousity got the best of her and it was eating her up inside. She popped only her head inside and gasped at the sight. Her eyes once again brimmed with tears, she was on the verge of breaking down.

Nick was kissing Vicky, wait more like trying to eat all of her saliva. Ew. Not a good thing to see. Miley ran out of the house just as the rain started to pour from the gray sky. It was dark, it was already evening and she slipped on the sidewalk because of the puddles in the way.

She quickly got back onto her feet and reached her house. Her building of protection. Her fort. No one can hurt her here. As safe as it felt to be in her own home, she dropped down on her knees as the waterworks began. Miley slipped her drenched phone out of her purse and scrolled until she reached his name in her contacts list. She composed a new message to him and typed in, _Hey asshole. We're so done. Go suck Vicky's life out of her body. Go make out and run away with her. All I know, you're just another jerk I met in my life. Goodbye forever, Nicholas._ It was harsh, but she couldn't help it. He hurt her way too much. Selena used to be his rebound girl when she rejected him, now she's the girl.

Nick who recently just made out with Vicky finally realized that he had a girlfriend. He pulled away and pushed her away, leaving Vicky confused and angry at the same time. As if on cue, his phone buzzed and blasted out Stay by his dear girlfriend. His eyes went over the text and his eyes widened at ever word. She wasn't the type of girl to be this cruel with her words. But he knew it was all his fault, he blew it once again.

Another strikeout for Decembers to Miley.

**!IMPORTANT READ!**

**O..M..G! I love you readers so much! 6 reviews :) seriously? 6? xD I'm so excited! I just reached this morning and my trip was amazing! I didn't get to meet any celebs in Hollywood, though, I wish I did. I went to Legoland, Disneyland and went shopping for A LOT of stuff x)**

**anyways, no review goal. According to you, whether you want to or not. Appreciated though ;) I think I'm going to cancel If We Ever Meet Again. I don't see that story going anywhere and I just got bored writing some chapters. :| sorry to those who hoped I would continue.**

**Formspring; fragilesummers. Twitter; samsmileyy. Tumblr; itsthewayyoulie. :) go seeee!**


	9. December 2014

**- Cold Decembers -**

_December 2014_

Nick hadn't even contacted Miley even once over the year. His reason? Fear. He was afraid that Miley would get all up on him, ranting him on and on about his mistake. He was scared that Miley was going to yell at him and tell everything to his brothers so that his own brothers might bury him alive. Yes, they were his brothers, but it doesn't mean that they cared more about him than her. Joe and Kevin absolutely loves Miley and no matter what, they would always be there for her. Even if it meant standing up to Nick.

But his biggest fear was that Miley wouldn't forgive him for what he did and for what he would be doing soon. He took a deep breath and scrolled down on his contacts on his phone. He reached her name and his breath got caught on his throat. _Smiley_. The name read. Nick swallowed the nervous lump that had formed in his throat.

The dial tone rang. He waited patiently, seconds passed until her melodic voice, that was secretly music to his ears and practically the oxygen that keeps him breathing, answered. "Hello, Miley speaking." she singsonged.

"H-Hey, Miles." Nick stammered out and mentally slapped himself for being so idiotic.

No response. She didn't reply. Nick cleared his throat to get her attention. "N-Nick? As in Gray?"

"The one and only," I chuckled lightly, trying to lighten up the tense mood that was building up around them.

"What are you calling me for, Nick? Apparently, my _best friend, _who was supposedly to be caring, loyal and trustworthy, didn't even attempt to talk to me over this year. Now, how am I suppose to say to that?" Miley explained, breathlessly, everything that has been held in her chest finally was released to him.

Nick pouted glumly, knowing that she had made the perfect point. "I know that. And I'm really sorry for that, Mi. You know I really care about you and I'm also apologizing for you know, cheating on you." he admitted quietly.

Miley huffed, a habit of hers every time she was thinking really hard, trying to conclude on a decision. "Fine. So why are you calling me again? And forget about that, that's so last year."

He smiled brightly to himself, eventually his mood lifting up because she actually forgave him. But when he heard her question, he knew he had to face her yelling sooner or later. "Um, about that." he sighed and bit on his lower lip. "Me and Vicky...we're..." I faded away, actually not willing to say the word.

"Dating? Yeah, I know that." Miley replied, iciness evident in her tone.

"Well..." I dragged my tone. "On November, I, um, asked her something. Important. Yeah."

"Nick, just spit it out before I force it out of your mouth." Miley snapped.

Nick gulped, "We're," he spoke the last part in a hushed tone. "engaged."

Once again, no voice came from either line. Nick noticed the quietness and broke the silence, "Miles, are you there?"

"Yeah." she said.

"So what do you think?"

"Good. Congrats." Miley annoyedly answered.

"Great, um, okay then." his lips curved upwards to a smile, figuring that she understood him.

"I hope you're fucking happy of your decision," she slammed the phone shut.

"Now she's even more angrier at me, great! Just terrific!" Nick yelled at himself sarcastically and flung his phone into the air, causing it to land on his blue carpeted floor, right next to his dog, Elvis. Elvis, woke up, alarmed, and wagged his tail in the free space as he panted happily. His tongue hanging out of his mouth. Then he circled around the carpet again and returned to his own doggy dreamworld.

Nick sat on the edge of his comforter before slipping on his blue slippers and dragged his feet downstairs. Joe was gleefully keeping his attention locked on the television screen which was playing a rerun of Barney from old times. He kept singing along to the tunes as if he was a 5 year old boy and claps at everything the purple dinosaur says. Meanwhile Frankie sat next to him, looking bored as hell, obviously unenterntained by the show. He held onto his action figures as he fiddled with the toy's arm.

The curly brother made his way over to the kitchen where his lovely fiancee sat with Kevin and Danielle. Danielle was handling the pan ontop of the stove which was deliciously cooking a mixed omelete with Kevin's arms wrapped around her thin waist, protectively. Just like a typical couple, husband and wife at home.

Victoria, who was boredly flipping through a magazine, glanced at the clock every once in a while until her eyes landed on her soon-to-be-husband standing by the doorway. "Nick!" she squealed in a high-pitched shriek which made him wince.

She jumped onto her two feet and ran into his strong arms as he held her tightly. Kevin and Danielle diverted their attention to the two. Kevin's face had a disgusted look plastered on it as Danielle just stared at them in awe.

"Hey, Vic." Nick greeted silently, he didn't have much enthusiasm after his phone call with Miley.

"Hello, my brothers, the lovely Danielle and..." Joe came into the room with much ego on his head. "did I miss anyone? Oh yeah, Vicky." he spat out her name as if it was poison to his tongue.

"Joe." Vicky imitated him with the same tone.

Nick released his fiance from his grasp and approached Joe. "Hey, Joe, do you think you can call Miley and tell her about the engagement party this week?"

"Why don't you tell her yourself, fro bro?" Joe sank his teeth into a fresh red apple and chewed on it.

"Because when I told her I was engaged, she slammed the door to my face, thank you very much." I rolled my eyes at the obvious situation.

"Whoa, chill. Sure. Sunday, right?" Joe reminded himself. Nick nodded nonchalantly. "Is it okay if I wear a tee shirt and jeans? It's formal." Joe grinned mockingly at his brother and Nick only ignored his witty yet stupid comment.

"If you want me to sock my fist to your nose and kick you on the butt then yes, you can wear that outrageous outfit." Nick said in a 'duh' tone.

Joe decided it was best to just to make his exit right then. He dialed on Miley's number and informed her of the party.

He came back a few minutes after, "Hey, Nick-o."

"So what did she say?" Nick asked, curiousity eating him up inside.

"She didn't actually say anything. She just yelled, 'Why the fuck do you think I would want to go to that stupid engagement party?' and she cussed out some horrible words that you do not want to know because it involves you and your darling new fiance." Joe grinned proudly. Typical Joe.

"And you're happy, why?" the curly-haired screamed out, frustrated over his not-so-smart brother.

"Because if Miley ain't going, I'm not either." he answered simply and took a bag of Lays chips from the kitchen counter.

"Joe, this isn't time to joke around, you're my brother. You're suppose to be supportive!" Nick grunted and death-glared Joe.

"Whatever, if Miley's not going, why should I?" a smirk was planted on his lips.

Nick's eyes turn, "Obviously because you're my sibling, idiot."

"Whoa, no need for name calling, whacko." Joe chuckled at his own joke.

"I'm going over to Miley's to talk to her," Nick retrieved his brown coat and put on his New Yankees cap before disappearing out of the house. He jogged towards Miley's Toluca Lake home which was only a few blocks away.

He reached the front of her house and stopped to catch his breath. He leaned down and set his hand on his knees, taking in deep breaths. Finally he rang the doorbell as he heard feet shuffling inside the home. Miley opened the door, looking as breath-taking as ever.

"Nick?" the blue-eyed beauty asked, sounding surprised to see him standing in front of her door.

"Hey, Miles," he smiled warmly. He felt his breath get stuck in his throat as he saw the beautiful woman in front of him. Sure, he's stalked her in some gossip sites and magazines, he knew that she had grown even more beautiful. But seeing her in person now, it was indescribable.

He couldn't help but notice bags under her eyes, probably from sleep deprivation, and also her blue-eyes with a hint of red. She had been crying. "What do you want?" she snapped harshly at him.

"I know Joe called you about the engagement party, I was wondering if you would reconsider on attending," Nick explained hopefully.

"Didn't I make it clear enough in the phone call?" she barked at him. She was obviously upset over the whole situation, but Nick's, of course, so oblivious.

He flinched on her tone. She wasn't like this. What happened? "I-I- was just w-wondering, if you changed your mind. That's a-all." he stuttered out, his heart pounding heart as if it was going to rip out of his chest any second now.

"No!" Miley yelled straight to his face and slammed the door shut, causing a loud sound.

Nick headed back home with disappointment in him. He walked up to his room to hear his fiance giggling. Why was she laughing? "No, Jina, I'm still with Harry, don't worry." Harry? Who the hell was that? "He's as sweet as ever. We're going to move to Florida in two weeks."

Florida? What the fuck? "Yeah, I'm going to call him now. I'll see you later, Jiji." she hung up and dialed another familiar number to her but unfamiliar to him. "Hey, Harry... no I'm doing fine... I'll be out of here soon, no doubt... I'm bored out of my gourd here anyway, I'll see you in a few days... okay, bye, sweetie. I love you."

Nick barged into the room with his face burning in fury. "Who the hell is Harry?" he yelled at her face.

"W-What? Nick? You're home! Hey!" Vicky faked a smile to hide her nervousness.

"You didn't answer my question, Vic. Who the fucking hell is Harry?" Nick's brown eyes bored into her sharp green ones, causing her to be scared.

"My friend! Yeah, my friend!" she tried to find an excuse, but it was totally lame.

"Yeah, right. He's your fucking boyfriend. Leave! Now!" Nick growled at her. "The engagement is done. Finish. We are over! Out!" Vicky who was horribly terrified, left the room without another word.

Nick sighed and buried his face in his hands deeply. Who knew that his whole family and Miley were right all along? Vicky's just another girl who was using him. And he felt stupid.

Miley, meanwhile, at her house was crying hysterically. She was angry, sad, upset, every emotion killing her inside. Nick was engaged. To a girl like Vicky. It was better if it was Selena, but Vicky? That's just plainly disgusting.

He was going to get married. Not to her. Not to Selena. Not to some beautiful sweet girl. But to that Icky Vicky. They're not going to last, and Miley knew that. But Nick believed they could. That's the whole flaw with Nick, he's just too blind to see the mask that Vicky's covering her true self with.

What if he gets hurt? What if she leaves him? What if he finds out that Vicky's not who he thinks she is? What if Vicky's using him for his fame? What if she keeps leading him on and he keeps on believing him? What if he will forevermore fall in love with her? So many what if's. But the last one scared her. What if it really happened? It would ruin everything. His relationship with his family, friends and her. None of them believed in Vicky's act. Only Nick did.

_Stupid Decembers, they ruin everything_, Miley thought.

**OMG! I am so sorry :( this was waaay long overdue. I've been busy with school, I haven't gotten the time. My teacher piled 6 homeworks on Friday for Monday D: it's killing me. Anyways, THANK YOU FOR BEING CONSISTENT! You gave me 6 reviews. And I know there's waaay more readers now, so please review. I deserve it don't I? I'm trying best I can to update. If you give me more, I'm going to try to upload faster :)**


	10. December 2015

**- Cold Decembers -**

_December 2015_

Miley smiled inwardly at the thought of a grand wedding. Yes, she's thinking about marriage because Nick had proposed oh-so-sweetly in June. He took her to their spot and dropped to his knees with a boquet of roses and a sparkling diamond ring held high. With an innocent grin, he asked, "Miley Ray, I love you with all my life since the day we met on June 11th, 2006 until now and forevermore. Will you marry me?"

She burst into tears at the joy inside her heart. Without any hesitation, she agreed to it. Now she was alone in their apartment. Nick had moved in with Miley in a cozy apartment on the outskirts of town so they could get some peace and privacy. Nick was currently in a meeting with his band members about The Administration's new album plan. She was bored out of her gourd while flipping through her magazine at home. There was nothing eye catching in the television nor the kitchen.

Sighing desperately, she dialed her best friend's number. The ringtone played endlessly, well at least to Miley since she was bored. Finally her chirpy best friend's voice filled her eardrums, "goodmorning, Ms. Potato speaking." but it was a tad bit weird. Too pitchy and fake?

"Demi? Seriously? Ms. Potato?" the blue-eyed beauty argued and rolled her eyes at the crazy antics her best friend does.

"Joe!" someone shrieked in the background. The person on the phone yelled in terror before there was a thump heard. The phone must have dropped. "Sorry 'bout that, who may I be speaking to?" a melodic sound was now heard. Demi.

"Your dearest and most loving friend, Miley." she smirked and laughed.

"Oh, hey, Mi Mi. Sorry about Joe, he's being an ass," Miley sensed Demi pouting playfully and knew deep inside all she wanted to do was smile. Joe was an insane man with a five year old attitude but still Demi loved him so deeply.

"No problem," Miley released a laugh again. "I'm bored, Nick's at a meeting. Can you come over and help me figure out things for the engagement party on Saturday?"

"You haven't planned the whole event out?" Demi gasped from the other line.

"Well, yeah, I've been busy lately filming until finally it's done and now I have my freedom." Miley shrugged it off while fidgeting with her fingers and checking her perfectly manicured nails every five seconds.

"I'll be there in 10. Don't you dare move!" Demi scowled before hanging up. Miley huffed a long breath again at the feeling of the silence so defeaning. It's like the silence was tormenting her. After a long five minutes of moping around and pondering back and forth, she slumped back down on the couch until her phone rang.

She jumped up instantly and grabbed it. Hitting the green answer button, she pressed the phone to her ear. "Hello, Miley here." she said to the person on the phone.

"Hey, honey," his sweet delicate voice calmed her down. "are you doing fine on your own?"

"Yes," she huffed again. "but it's boring here, Nicky. I need you here."

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby. I'll be done in about an hour." His voice dripping in guilt. This made Miley feel bad as well.

"Don't rush yourself, Nick. Take your time, it's your job after all," Miley grinned, even though she felt just a bit disappointed that it was going to take another sixty minutes until she'll be back in his arms.

"Okay, thanks, Miles. I love you." he stated with a huge smile on his face.

"I love you too, baby." Miley spoke softly before hanging up. "This is absolutely ridicilous. I can't just stay and mope around here alone." as if on cue, the doorbell chimed and that bell rang throughout the building.

Miley practically ran towards the door and opened it. "Hey, Demi." she said cooly. Fixing her appearance, the two positioned themselves on the couch and began chattering about what to wear, what flowers to use, where the party would be held, what time, who will be invited and so much more. By the time they were done, everything was planned out.

"I'll see you on Saturday, Miles!" Demi gave one last wave before hopping into the elevator. Miley returned to her home sweet home and threw herself back on her soft comforter. The door creaked open and she immediately sat up in alarm with goosebumps on her arms.

She felt safer knowing that it was only Nick. "Hey, Miles." he greeted with a sheepish grin and dropped his business bag onto the floor and loosened his tie.

"Hey, Nicky," she smiled warmly.

"I am so sorry I'm late," he apologized quickly and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"It's okay," she mumbled quietly against his lips. They joined once again in a kiss, this time it was slow and their lips moved in sync. Nick hovered over her as he licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She gladly widened her mouth as their tongues caught up in a fierce battle.

Miley slowly slid his black jacket off his shoulders and began to undo all his buttons. His shirt soon flew onto the floor and he slid his tank top off her tanned body. "Wait, Nick, we can't." Miley gasped for air. They were in need of oxygen.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." he smiled and leaned his forehead on hers and breathed in and out heavily. "I'm going to shower okay." he dangled his legs on the edge of the bed before scrambling onto his feet and into the bathroom.

Miley sighed and changed into her pink PJ's.

On Saturday, Demi and Selena were helping Miley get ready for the engagement party. Nick had joined his brothers at their household to prepare themselves. They were going to surprise each other on their outfits. So none of them had seen their clothes for this event. Demi grinned as she stared at Miley who was already in her beautiful dress, "Girl, Nick is _never_ taking his eyes off you." she winked and giggled.

"Ooh, picture time! I want to get the first picture of my best friend who's going to get married soon," Selena sighed dreamily and picked up her magenta canon camera from her purse. After the three got ready, they posed in front of the mirror and Selena snapped a picture. She immediately uploaded it to her twitter with the caption: **Me and my bff's ddlovato and smileycyrus (A/N: These are not their real twitters since Demi and Miley deleted theirs :( sad.)**

"I have to honestly admit that we look, ah-wait for it-mazing!" Selena giggled.

Miley raised her eyebrow teasingly at the brunette, "Did you add sugar to your marshmallow cereal again this morning? Or did you just swallow a whole cup of maple syrup?"

"Oooh both and it was so good!" Selena's eyes widened and sparkled in glee. She bounced up and down.

"Selena, you're causing wrinkles on the dress and your hairdo will be messed up," Demi scolded her and fixed Selena's hair neatly back on its original place.

"Yes, mother dearest," Selena laughed and fell back on the couch.

Miley was wearing a strapless white gown with a white ribbon around the waist and the lower part was long and flowy until it reached the floor. Like a wedding gown, but less formal. Demi was wearing a simple sky blue dress which ended a few inches above her knee. It was like a ballerina's dress yet more fancy. It had spaghetti straps and there was a ribbon right under her chest. The skirt was ruffly **(A/N: Like the dress Selena wore in PPP)**. Selena wore a similar one yet it was really light green and it wasn't ruffly yet flowy. The three divas looked beautiful. After finishing the last touches of their makeup, they jumped into the limo that was ready for them outside.

They all rushed to the restaurant where they held the party. It wasn't a big fancy family event, it was just a gathering between a few close family members and friends. Their family members like their parents, a few decent cousins of Nick and Miley, and some uncles and aunts. Close friends were invited like the Hannah Montana cast, Liam, even if Miley had broken up with him, they were still close, Adam Sevani, and of course Mandy Jiroux.

When the girls had reached, every guest they invited had already arrived. They headed for their seats and Nick quickly jumped up and pulled Miley into a hug. After all, he hasn't seen her all day. "You look beautiful," he murmured in her ear. Miley's cheeks glowed pink.

"Thanks, you look rather dashing," Miley complimented with a huge grin. The two seated themselves and began to engulf in a decent converation. The air was wonderfully friendly and everyone was have the time of their lives.

A clang of the glass wine cup rang through the room. "May I have all your attention please?" Kevin, Nick's brother, spoke aloud. Everyone's eyes landed on him as he continued, "As you all know, my brother, whom I am so very proud of, is going to get married soon to the beautifully talented, Miley." he shot them both warm grins.

The guests cheered happily and yelled a few congratulations until the crowd died down. Kevin proceeded, "I just want to say how proud I am to have you as my brother. You've gone from acting at the age of 6 as well as singing and now here you are at 23 years old about to get married to the woman of your dreams. You've grew and matured a lot over the past years. Possibly older than me," he chuckled lightly. "and me and Danielle here just wanted to say congratulations and we wish you all the best for the future."

Everyone applauded at Kevin's speech. Joe stood up next, "Okay, so I haven't prepared all night a fancy speech like Kevin did." he held his hands up as if in surrender. "But I just wanna say that I'm so proud of you, bro. Guess everyone was right when they said you were going to have a wife earlier than I will." a sexy Gray trademark appeared on his face. "so yeah, Demi and I are taking it slow. We want things to work out. But you guys are one of my inspirations to love. You guys show love in a way no one else can. So congratulations, we love you, dude." Joe smiled goofily before sitting back down and whispered sweet words in Demi's ear which made her giggle.

Finally the engaged Gray stood up and with a glowing smile, he spoke softly, "First of all, I would like to thank everyone who came here today. I appreciate all the support and care you've given me all these years. You all have been the best. My family, you've supported me and cared for me, I love you all. And to all my friends, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much. On behalf of my fiance, Miley, and I, just wanna say thanks again for everything and we hope for you support from now until the future-" Nick was cut off when someone barged in with the doors opening with a loud slam against the wall.

Everyone's attentions averted towards the source of the sound. They all gasped in pure shock. "Vicky?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrow in confuse and fear.

"Hey, Nicky," the blonde haired girl slurred loudly. "how have you been doing with that bitch of a girlfriend of yours? Good, I guess." she shot him a death glare then looked at Miley with an even worse glare.

Joe came in front of Miley protectively, after all, he didn't want anything happening to his little sister. "Vic, are you drunk?" Nick asked in disbelief. Sure Vicky was bad, but was she really that wasted?

"Oh, of course not, Nicky. Or else why would I come here?" she slowly dragged herself closer towards Nick. Miley's azure eyes showed obviously seen terrify. "You know, Nick, we could've been such a beautiful couple if you hadn't walked in that night." she smiled with her thin lips.

"N-No, Vic. We wouldn't have worked out. You knew that. We both knew that." Nick argued back.

"But, Niiiickkk," she moaned and draped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. The crowd gasped in shock. Miley was about to run over to him but Joe blocked her. No way in hell he was letting Miley get near that creepy bitch.

"Stop it, Vicky. We are done, can you not understand that?" Nick pushed Vicky's arms gently off her. He wasn't the violent type of guy, he wanted no criminal activity.

"Look, babe, let's make this clear," Vicky backed a few steps away from him. She pulled out a black shiny object from her pocket and lifted it up in the air for everyone to see clearly. Everyone was beyond scared. "If I can't have you, no one can." she aimed the gun straight at Miley. "aw, now wouldn't it be just tragic for your dear fiance to see his soon-to-be wife die with lots of blood?" she licked her dry lips before pulling the trigger.

Nick, in reflex, jumped right in front of Miley to protect her. The bullet swiftly flew by. But not before it slashed his arm. He cried in the agony and pain. Miley gasped and rushed over to his unconcious figure on the floor. Big Rob, being their bodyguard, snatched the device away from Vicky's quivering hand. He held her hands behind her back and took her away, out of the room.

People gathered around Nick as the blood kept spilling from his arm. "What are you waiting for?" Denise cried frantically. "Call 911!"

Joe nodded and slipped his cellphone out of his pocket and quickly called for an emergency rescue. Miley kept crying and the waterworks just won't stop. "Nick..Nick..." she repeated his name over and over again like a mantra.

In an hour, their family was seated quietly in the living room. Denise kept crying while her husband soothed her. Joe and Demi had worried look plastered on their faces as they kept biting on their fingernails. Kevin kept comforting Danielle, after all he was her brother-in-law. Miley sat there in absolutely still but it didn't mean she wasn't crying. Miley had cried nonstop for a whole hour. The doctor returned with the news.

"How is he?" Denise immediately reacted and questioned the doctor.

"He'll be fine. We stitched his arm up and he'll be awake in a few hours." The doctor nodded solemnly. Miley simply shifted to the news. All she wanted to do right now was see Nick in person and know that he's okay.

December is starting to be a jinx to everyone's life.

**Wooh speed wrote this in about two days. Though I kept on procrastinating it. Sorry guys but semester exams are coming up and I'm super busy with all the reviews and everything. It's so tough on me. Hopefully I'll post new chapters soon if I'm not that busy. So sorry about the delay :(**

**Secondly, thank you for being so consistent again. 6 reviews, that's quite enough for me :) but dontcha think I deserve more? I know I update late, but I try my best. I want 8 reviews for the next one. Yes, a review goal. I know a lot of people read this story so I hope for more.**

**P.S. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU GUYS ;)**

**P.P.S. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**P.P.P.S. Did you hear about Demi? What are your thoughts on her going to rehab? I feel so bad so let's all #prayfordemi :')**

**Twitter – samsmileyy. Formspring – fragilesummers. Tumblr – itsthewayyoulie.**

**I have livejournal too now :p it's thisisoursongx ;)**

**pleaseeee leave rants, sayings, whatever floats your boat on my formspring. I love getting feedback or even you guys asking me to update faster. My motivation! :D so again, thanks, k bye!**


	11. December 2016

**- Cold Decembers -**

_December 2016_

Her eyelids fluttered open as a yawn escaped her plump lips. Her head turned and blue met...well, his closed eyes. He was still snoring lightly and peacefully. She leaned closer to him and laid her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was her melody. Miley decided that she would prepare for the beach first. The two had gotten married, finally, after the drama last year. They got married in September and now were on their honeymoon in the Bahamas. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up. Nick was still sleeping, not moving, on the bed. She picked up her black and pink bikini and changed in the bathroom. When she stepped out, Nick was already sitting against the back board of the bed. "Goodmorning, beautiful." he smiled to her.

"Morning, handsome," she kissed his cheek before opening the drapes to the balcony which looked over the indescribable view of the ocean.

"What are your plans for today?" he murmured with his eyes closed. She thought he looked absolutely adorable like that.

"Swim, read, tan," she shrugged because it was her daily ritual.

"You always do that," he startled her when his strong muscular arms circled her waist from behind. "let's do something special." he started to kiss her cheek and down to her neck.

"Like what?" she giggled and pushed him away.

"Baby," he whined like a three year old. "please."

"Forget it, Nicky, I-" she was cut off when her phone started blasting out Feels Like Tonight by Daughtry. "just a second." she slipped her phone out of her pocket and noticed that she had one new text message from an unknown number. Miley's eyebrow was raised and she clicked the 'read' button. Her blue orbs scanned over the words and they widened.

"What's up?" Nick asked, confusedly. She had a stunned expression plastered on her face.

"N-Nothing," she stammered and mentally slapped herself for acting like an idiot. "you go ahead for breakfast. I think I'm going to get ready for a bit here just for a while." she shot him a weak smile and he nodded confusedly before exiting the room. Miley stared down at her phone again. _Stay away from Nick, breakup with him, idc. Or you'll pay the price._ The text message read. What was going on?

She decided to push the though to the back of her mind. She jumped onto her feet and joined Nick for breakfast. Miley found a new edition of People magazine that caught her eye. She picked it up and kept her eyes on the cover in disbelief. Who would make such rumor? She sat down with Nick and sighed. "Did you know about this?" she asked and rubbed her temples slowly and pointed to the magazine.

Nick looked up from his meal and gazed at the book. "No, what the hell? Who wrote this article?"

Miley flipped open to the page where the rumor was. "I'll read the article. Is the famous pop sensation, Miley Stewart, pregnant? Lately, our sources tell us that she's been coming in and out of the hospital constantly. A secret source also has informed us that when they looked through the Hannah Montana star's trash, they found three pregnancy tests with the result of positive. Could it be hers? More sources has also told us that Miley has been gaining more weight ever since she married the famous actor and singer, Nick Gray. Has she lost her virginity as fast as that? Or could she possibly have done it before she got married? Read on to find out." she sighed once the article finished.

"Miles, you know that article isn't true. You know you're not pregnant, let the people say what they want, as long as it's not true, don't take it to the heart." Nick advised softly. She agreed and read the rest of the magazine, until she landed on a page with a poster of her. Her blue eyes widened once again. There was a writing, _2__nd__ warning! Stay away from Nick! Or you'll regret it!_ Who the heck would do this?

"Wanna go swimming?" Nick suggested as he shuffled onto his feet and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his tanned shaped abs.

Miley breathed in, the tears threatening to fall at the terror someone was giving her, "I think I'll pass. I need to rest for a while." she gave him a doubting smile before heading back to her hotel room. When she got into her room, she was even more astounded. The room was a wreck. Chairs were upside down and the pillows were everywhere, there were pieces of ripped magazines spread all over the floor, and the drapes had been sliced. She squeaked slightly then walked over to the desk. There was a note, _Stay the hell away from Nick. Kisses!_ Bitch, who would do such thing? She called the hotel's cleaning service to fix this place up to its original look. After finally the room returned to normal, she left to find Nick and just forget the whole thing and enjoy her vacation.

Nick was signing autographs for a few fan girls. "Thank you so much!" one of the girls squealed out in joy. "is Miley here with you?"

"Yeah, but she's-" Miley stood by Nick before he continued. "right here." he broke into a grin and slipped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Oh my gosh, it's Miley Stewart!" the three girls screamed in happiness. "can we please get an autograph?" they gathered around Miley and she giggled and nodded.

"Who should I make it to?" Miley asked with a warm smile.

"Stacy with love!" the blonde giggled and seemed like just ate lots of candy since she was so hyper.

"Stacy with love..." Miley recited while signing the book. After signing the last book, she raised up her head and met eyes with a pair of sharp green ones. A blonde girl was standing in afar, green boring into her oceanic azure ones. The girl swiftly turned and walked away. Miley ignored the hesitant feeling and headed for the ocean with Nick.

"Nick, come on!" she giggled as she reached the water.

That night Miley returned to her room to prepare for tonight's dinner with Nick. He was out playing pool at the lounge. Meanwhile, she was picking out the perfect outfit for a formal dinner. When she opened her closet, she realized half of her clothes were gone. When she whipped her head towards her vanity, she noticed that her leather jewelry box was missing. Fuck, someone's been in here. Shoot, shoot, shoot, that word kept repeating itself in her mind.

This person was getting on her nerves. Everything was going wrong and on her honeymoon! Why now? Why not before? Nick barged in with worried eyes and he stared right at Miley. "Baby, what's going on?"

"What?" she had tears falling from her pool of blue.

"I got a call that you were attempting suicide, the papz are going crazy, they're all over the place looking for news." he frantically said, his breath was shaky which indicated he had been running.

Miley frowned more, "What? No, why would I do that? Who told you that?"

"I don't know, I received a call earlier from a private number. I thought it was real so I rushed all over the areas looking for you." he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nick, it's horrible, I don't know what's going on," Miley burst into more tears and Nick tightened his grip around her, assuring her that he will always be there.

Nick soothed her and the reporters started to swarm around their room, some were outside the window shouting for them and some had even reached their door room, screaming for them. But they kept silent as Miley cried softly into Nick's chest. "Shh, babe, tell me what happened."

Miley breathed in, terrified, "I really don't know who would do this to me, Nick. Someone's tormenting me, warning me to get away from you, I just don't understand. What did I do?"

His brown eyes widened, "How long has this been going on?" he asked with wary dripping in his voice.

"Th-This morning, someone started with a text," she stammered out and her eyes shut, as if blocking the world out.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, Mi? You know I'd help you, I'd get a bodyguard, I'd do anything for you to keep you safe," Nick sighed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked out with her azure eyes glistening with tears under the room's bright lights.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now," Nick held her firmly in his arms.

_Stupid tormenter, stupid day, stupid Decembers,_ Miley thought quietly to herself.

**Hi guys! :D I know you guys haven't reached the comment goal but I thought I'd update sooner since I'm in a really good mood and holiday's coming! XD what are you guys gonna do for the holidays? No review goal :) hopefully I'll get more though :D thank you so much to every one of you who has reviewed, I appreciate it a lot. I love you :D **

**twitter – samsmileyy. Tumblr – itsthewayyoulie. Formspring – fragilesummers**

**go follow and leave questions or rants, i don't mind ;) anything. Thanks again! :D**


	12. December 2017

**- Cold Decembers - **

_December 2017_

It's been a year since the tormenter started to ruin Miley's life. Yet, the terror continued. Every time, Miley left the house, she had this eerie feeling of being watched. Her every move, carefully witnessed. She grew more terrified every second. The only thing that can keep her mind off that problem was that now she was officially pregnant with her first baby.

Nick and her didn't want to know the gender just yet, they wanted it to be a surprise. Nick worked every day but he always came home on time to spend time with his lovely wife and of course, help her around the house. She was almost in her ninth month of pregnancy.

"Honey, I'm home." Nick called out and dropped his briefcase on the couch when he finally entered the household.

"Oh Nick, finally you're home." Miley groaned when she had approached him. Her stomach was huge, it was filled with a beautiful human creature just waiting to come out. "I've been cleaning all day and my back's aching like crazy." she winced as she moved a bit.

"Come here, baby. I thought we hired a housekeeper to keep the house clean. I told you not to push yourself." Nick sighed and pulled her closer. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"I gave Janice the day off." she sighed inwardly. "Anyway, I had to do something instead of being such a lazyass. I've done nothing but mope around the house all day."

"Honey, you know you can't push yourself too hard." Nick murmured into her soft auburn waves. "The doctor said you need plenty of rest."

"Well, it doesn't mean I should just sit around all day, Nick! What do you think I am? A pig?" Miley snapped at him and stood up with one hand on her hip.

Nick groaned and threw his head back. Mood swings. "Calm down, Miles. You're pregnant and you're having frequent change of moods. Don't take this out on me."

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Honestly, the mood swings were pissing her off as well. She plopped down on the couch next to him and buried her face in his chest. "This baby has been kicking me like crazy. I didn't get enough rest. I couldn't."

"Just try to get some sleep before I take you out to dinner, okay?" he smiled warmly and rubbed her arm gently until her breathing started to even down and slowly, she dozed off.

Miley's eyelids fluttered open and she saw that she had her head on the sofa's pillow and a soft blanket covering her body. She sat up and scratched her head. "Good, you're awake." Nick suddenly appeared out of thin air.

"Shit!" she cursed. "You scared me." she sighed and held her hand over her chest in shock.

"Sorry," he chuckled softly and placed a chaste kiss on her temple. "c'mon, lazy pants, get up, shower and I'm taking you out to dinner." Miley raised her eyebrow at him. "You said you wanted to get out of the house, so let's go!" he grinned cheekily.

"Somehow, I have a baaaad feeling about this." Miley shook her head as her waves bounced. She slipped on her pink slippers and stood up. Losing her balance slightly, Nick helped her to the bathroom.

Miley leaned over the sink and stared at her reflection. _I look terrible_, she thought to herself. She sighed and widened her eyes to observe more of the dark bags under her blue orbs. Miley stepped into the shower and let the hot water run through her body, slowly relaxing all her tense muscles and pain because of the work that she's been doing all day. After she was done, she wrapped her body with her pink tower then blow dried her auburn locks. Picking up her makeup bag, she heard something rustle outside the window. Her eyes searched for any movement in the darkness but spotted none. She shrugged and shoved the thought to the back of her mind. Returning to the sink, she zipped open the pouch and took out a few necessities. Layering her eyelashes with mascara and her lips with red lipstick, she took out the eyeliner and drew a light line in below her eye. After finishing the last touches of her makeup, she slipped out of the bathroom without Nick seeing her and into the bedroom.

She jumped into the walk-in closet. The pieces of clothing glowed and glimmered under the lights of the closet. She wished she could wear her usual dresses but since she was pregnant, none fit. She decided to use a loose fitting outfit. Her phone on the bed rang, indicating that she had a new text message. She pressed the open button and read it.

_Don't go tonight or you'll regret it. Let Nick go. Xoxo, anonymous._

These threat messages were seriously getting to her. But deciding that it was probably a childish prank, she walked out to meet Nick sitting on the couch, his brown eyes glued to the television. "Ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he skipped onto his feet and approached her. "You look beautiful, baby."

She blushed, "You're just saying that."

"Would I say it if I didn't mean it?" he leaned down and kissed her on the lips before taking her hand. "Let's go, or else we'll be late for the reservations."

At the car, they giggled and chatted about their day. Then Nick brought up a topic that Miley wasn't too excited about. "So my manager's thinking of hiring me an assistant. To you know, keep me in line. Organized."

"You're responsible, Nick. I think you're the most organized person in the world." Miley giggled.

"I don't know," Nick shrugged carelessly. "My manager told me to. So they're going to have a few women come to my office on Monday for me to see which one would fit the picture best."

Miley stayed quiet. "Does it have to be women?"

"It's my manager's decision, Miles. I didn't even agree to this. My manager just arranged a few meetings for me to get into." Nick argued back.

"Whatever." Miley muttered bitterly and glanced out the window.

"Mi," Nick chuckled jokingly. "Are you really jealous?"

"I'm not jealous!" Miley retorted, raising her voice.

"Sure, you're not." Nick laughed while he drove in the dark road.

"Stop it, Nick, I'm not, okay." she glared at him in the darkness, her blue eyes piercing.

"Miles, please don't start. This isn't a big of a deal, come on." Nick sighed.

"It is a big deal, Nick! You're gonna-" Nick cut her off.

"It isn't Miley! I'm not even going to spend any time with that girl! Gosh, would you please trust me for once?" Nick yelled out in frustration.

"Oh yeah, I can soooo trust you! You're such a great guy! Dating a lot of girls in the past!" Miley screamed back. "That is such a trustworthy matter!"

"Miley, stop, okay! You're getting mood swings, as usual just stop!" Nick advised in a raised voice.

Just as the silence wall had built up around them, a bright light came from in front of them. It was a truck. The two panicked and Nick quickly swerved to the side. The car kept sliding downhill and into the forest. Nick tried the brakes but they wouldn't budge since they were going in full speed, falling swiftly. Finally, the worst part happened, bam! They crashed into a tree. Nick's eyesight was blurry and soon enough, his world went pitch black.

An hour later, Nick's eyes slowly opened to the beaming red light. He thought he was in heaven. "Stay calm, son. Breathe normally." a man with white clothes told him. Must be a paramedic.

As his breathing started to go smoothly again, he realized and panicked. "Where's my wife? How is she?" he jumped up in his seat.

"Calm down!" the paramedic told him again. "She's in the ambulence, being taken to the hospital right now."

"I need to see her!" Nick shrieked at the man.

"We'll take you after this. Come out slowly and watch your step for the broken glass." The paramedic told him the procedure and cautiously opened the car door. The broken glass made a small sound as it hit the ground. Nick felt numb and slowly dropped his feet onto the ground. He stood up and followed the man into one of the cars. They drove to the nearby local hospital. The man helped Nick into the hospital and to one of the rooms. The doctor mended his bruises and cuts and Nick winced at every touch.

Once he was done, he exited the room and into the waiting area. He plopped down on one of the chairs, worrying as hell about Miley. _This was all my fault_, that was the only phrase running through his head. He looked up in the ceiling, feeling restless.

After an hour or so, a man with a long white coat, who happens to be the doctor, came out. "Miley Stewart's family?"

"Yes, I'm her husband." Nick immediately stood up and walked over to the doctor. "How is she? Is she hurt? What happened? Is she okay?"

"Whoa, slow down there, boy. She's in...a complicated situation right now. The accident caused her to lose a lot of blood and now the baby's life might be in danger." Nick's eyes expanded as the doctor explained. "We're trying the best we can. Instead of the usual one, we're going to do caesar to get the baby out. It's the only way."

"Oh my God." he dropped on the chair and covered his face with his hands, crying. The tears kept falling as the thought of Miley, losing the baby and every work she's done.

"We'll inform you more shortly," The doctor set a comforting hand on his shoulder before walking away.

An hour passed, then two and then four. There was still no news. Finally, after feeling like a century, the doctor came out. "Mr. Gray?" he asked.

"Yes." Nick shortly answered.

"Your wife has succeeded and the baby is fine." Nick felt relieved but worried at the same time. "The baby is in weak condition so we're giving him a time to rest for a while. Your wife is safely sleeping in one of the rooms. Only one guest per visit. She's in room 302."

Nick rushed, weaving through the nurses and doctors, and into the room. He saw his wife lying unconciously on the bed. "Miley..." he murmured under his breath and approached her. Sitting down on the chair beside the bed, he grabbed her hand gently. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"If we didn't fight, you wouldn't be here right now. We would have been safer and you could have given birth to the baby in a way you wanted to, not because you didn't have a choice. I'm so sorry."

The next morning, Nick felt a twitch and so he woke up to Miley, holding his hand, tracing invisible circles on it. "Miley, I was so worried. How are you? Does it hurt?"

Miley giggled softly, "No. I'm fine, don't worry."

"I'm so sorry, Miley. If we didn't fight in the car, we wouldn't be in this situation right now." Nick apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's my mood changes, it was driving me crazy too." Miley spoke softly.

"The baby survived, he's safe," Nick informed her some good news and smiled warmly.

"Oh thank God," Miley grinned. "You know what causes us all these problems, Nick?"

"What?" he asked.

"These stupid, damn, cold Decembers." Miley sighed.

**HELLO! I know you guys probably think I'm dead or something since I haven't been updating for two months. I went for a vaca to Europe in December and then in January, I was busy with the new school semester and things have gone so hard for me. But I really really really apologize for the late update. I'm so sorry I couldn't have done it sooner. But here it is now! I know, I deserve for you guys to be mad at me. Sorry again. No review goal, feel free to give me some generosity. :) well, hope you enjoyed!**

**Twitter – samsmileyy. Formspring – fragilesummers. Tumblr – itsthewayyoulie.**

**Love ya guys, samsmileyy :)**


	13. December 2018

**- Cold Decembers -**

_December 2018_

Miley yawned and ached slightly at her back. She had fallen asleep while watching a rerun of her old favorite movies. She looked around to find the place empty. Standing up, she went over to the dining table and her eyes caught the note. She picked it up and read it to herself:

_Hey, sweetie. I saw you sleeping so quietly I couldn't possibly wake you up. I left early for work, my manager's being an ass right now. Sorry I can't be there when you wake up :( I love you, Nick :)_

She grinned silently at the note. She turned around and jumped back in surprise, her son was already there. "Michael Logan Gray, don't ever scare me like that again." the little boy with wide blue eyes glanced up in curiosity.

"Mama...hung...wy..." he said slowly.

"Okay, okay." she picked him up and carried him in her arms, taking him to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" After placing him carefully on the baby chair, she stood on a chair and reached up to the cupboard and opened the door. There was a bunch of baby food. She grabbed one bottle and suddenly lost her balance. She slipped and fell straight on her butt. "Oww..." she groaned aloud.

Mike, who sat quietly on the chair, burst out into giggles and slammed his hands on the table.

"Oh you think that's funny, don't you?" Miley had an evil grin and she held him up. Rubbing her nose against his little one, she placed him on the table and began to tickle him. She laughed and then returned him to his spot. "So what do you want to do today little boy?" she ruffled his hair and poured out the bottle of baby food into a little plastic bowl. She set it down in front of him and gave him a spoon. He took the spoon, stared at it curiously, before dipping it into the creamy food. Miley smiled warmly at the sight of her son. Soon enough, the peacefulness ended. Mike started to splash the spoon onto the liquid in the bowl, making it splat all over the place. "Mikey, stop that!" Miley scolded and snatched the spoon away from him.

His eyes met hers and it showed both curiosity and confuse. "You do not splash the spoon. Okay? The place will be a mess before your dad comes home." she sighed and handed him back the utensil as she grabbed a dishcloth and began to wipe the table and the floor. Just when she thought things were going just fine, dear little, sweet, Michael shoved the bowl off his own baby chair table and to Miley. The whole filling spilled on her and she dripped in the sticky food. He burst out into giggles once again at the strange appearance of his mother. Miley took in a breath to handle her temper, "Michael, you do not push things off the table!" she yelled. His eyes began to water slowly and she regretted raising her voice. Crap, crap, crap, that word kept repeating itself like a spell in her head.

"No, baby, I'm sorry. Come on, let's just go shower." she lifted him up and took him to the bathroom. Undressing him, she placed him carefully into the bathtub as Miley filled it with water and bubble bath soap. The surface of the water began to bubble up and Mike was sitting there and kept laughing as the bubbles popped out. Finally, after he showered, he sat quietly in the living room, playing with his Barney plush. Those dolls were actually Joe's but since Demi married him in summer, he passed on the toys to his nephew.

Miley stripped off her pajamas and laid herself down in the tub. Her tense muscles and her anger soon dispersed as she relaxed. She closed her eyes and almost fell asleep until she felt lips on hers which made her shift in alarm. Seeing Nick there, her panic disappeared. "Nick, what in the world? I thought you were supposed to be at work. Reggie's not gonna be happy."

"I left a few paperwork at home so I came to get them. Seeing Mike on the floor alone, I guessed you were in the bathroom. And I was right. I came home to see a beautiful angel showering." he smirked knowingly.

"Kiss up," she pushed his face away and laughed. "What do you want?"

"What you just said. A kiss." he grinned cheekily.

"Mhmm, come here," she motioned her point finger for him to come closer to her. His face inched closer and she brushed her lips against his. "There. Now off you go." she shoo-ed him.

"What was that?" Nick argued and waved his arms in the air.

"Go. Now. Before I scream your ear off. I don't want you getting in trouble with Reggie." Miley spoke softly and he nodded, agreeing. He kissed her goodbye before leaving the house.

She sighed and rinsed herself and then got dressed. She spent the day cleaning the house and once she was done, she dropped down on the couch and huffed in exhaust. "Mike, baby, can you get me my phone in my room pretty please?"

He nodded obediently and waddled like a penguin into the master bedroom. About five minutes later, he still hasn't came back. In worry, Miley rushed and saw that Mike was holding her phone and pressing random buttons on it. He laughed at every beep. "Mikey," Miley giggled. "Don't do that, okay. I might not know when I have something important." she tapped his nose playfully and opened her phone. Scrolling through a bunch of e-mails and found nothing interesting, she put her cell on the table and lied down on the bed. The soft comforter was too tempting and too hard to argue with. Soon, she dozed off into dreamland.

Few hours later, her eyelids fluttered open and she glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 13:45 it read. Looks like it's time for Michael's lunch. She got up and dragged herself to the kitchen. To her surprise, Nick was there with Mike. They were playing dominoes as he also ate. "Oh, hello there, sleeping beauty." Nick greeted her with a lovely smile. He had a box of Chinese takeout in front of him with a pair of chopsticks sticking out of it. "You were probably tired from cleaning so I decided not to wake you up. Don't worry, I already gave Mike his food. There's another box of noodles on the counter, it's all yours." he said and then returned to his game with Mike.

She raised her eyebrow dully, "Why are you home again?"

A hurt expression came across his features, "You don't want me here?"

"I didn't mean that. I mean, I thought you were busy at the studio." Miley pouted and sat down comfortably on his lap as he continued his game.

A smile grew on his face, "I finished my new album. Then, Reggie told me that I should spend time with you or you'll run away."

"That will never, ever happen." she smiled and snuggled onto his chest.

"I love you," he murmured against her soft hazel locks. She replied the same. Mike's, who just sat watching them from across the table, face just scrunched up in disgust of the adult's actions. The two laughed and then helped Mike with his playtime.

That night, after putting Mike to bed, Nick approached his bedroom and saw Miley covered in a blanket from her hip to her toe as she sat against the board. "Hey," he smiled and pecked her cheek.

"Hi," she replied in a whispering voice.

"This is my new album," he handed her a CD case with his album cover in front. "I want you to be the first one to hear it." he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I'm so tired so let's just sleep now."

"Are you kidding me?" she giggled. "All I've been doing all day is sleep. You go ahead." she rose from the bed and took her laptop. Sitting back down on the mattress, she turned it on and plugged on her earphones. Then she slipped the CD into the laptop. Clicking open iTunes, the CD got detected and she began to listen to it. Her husband's sweet melodic voice filled her ears and it was so peaceful. His sound was soft and calm, though there are a few songs which were his usual style. She closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying the moment.

She haven't read all the titles but once she reached the last one, she gasped in surprise. It was titled 'Miley'. She smiled and then clicked play. It was an acoustic. 'This one's for my one and only love, Miley. I hope you like it, Miles.' he said at the beginning of the song.

The next morning, Miley woke up early to see her husband in front of the vanity, fixing up his tie. "Good morning, baby." she greeted him then yawned.

"Morning," he turned and smiled.

"Off early again?" she asked, hiding her disappointment. Nick hasn't been home lately and she's missing him even more every day. He nodded solemnly.

"But, how 'bout I take you out to dinner tonight? They have this great small diner near the studio. I go there every day for lunch." he beamed brightly.

"That sounds good, and Mike? He sleeps fast," she glanced at the door.

"Hm, we can call my mom to take care of him just for tonight." Nick suggested.

"No, I bet your mom has a lot on her hands since Joe and Demi's still living with them. Anyway, Joe's childish antics still haven't stopped." Miley giggled under her breath. "Let's just hire a sitter."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Nick seemed concerned and doubtful.

"Positive. When I was a kid, my mom used to hire this one babysitting agency. It's perfectly safe. I can call them now for tonight." she nodded.

"Okay, if you say so. Go ahead. I gotta go. I'll see you tonight." Nick kissed her before leaving the household.

After Miley hired the sitter, cleaned up the kitchen after another mess made by Mike, showered and swept the floor and polished it, she finally got the chance to get ready. She opened her closet showing all kinds of dresses and different outfits for various occasions. She finally picked out a casual one. She slipped on a floral print dress which Selena had given her for her birthday and a black leather jacket. She picked up her ankle boots and wore them too. Nick came home not long after that and got changed into a plaid shirt, which the sleeves he rolled up to his elbow, dark-washed jeans and his baseball cap to hide from fans.

Once the sitter named Jane reached, they gave her a few tips about Mike, like his bedtime, where his food is, and then they left. They had a blast just laughing and talking about the good old days. They chatted about Demi and Joe and then Selena and her new fiancee. They ate fast and then arrived back home to see police surrounding the building. Miley, worried and frowning, she immediately ran into the house and saw that Jane was crying like crazy and an officer was asking her a lot of questions. "Jane, what happened here?" she asked her.

"Oh, Mrs. Gray, I am so sorry. I had no idea this would happen." the baby sitter shook her head and the tears kept coming.

"Tell me what happened calmly and where's Mike?" Miley spoke softly.

"That's the thing, Mrs. Gray! He's missing!" at those words, Miley's whole body quivered and she fell to the ground. Then, pitch black.

A few minutes later, she saw Nick talking quietly to Jane. She got up and saw that she was on the sofa. Standing up and approaching them, she saw that Jane had finally managed to stop her weeping and talk.

"I am so so sorry. I should have been more careful." Jane told them apologetically. Nick asked her what had happened. "I had put Mike to bed, he was already asleep and then I was in the kitchen, just sitting and waiting. Then, I received a phone call from my mom. She said that John, my only brother who was only six, suddenly caught swine flu and my mom was out of town, of course I panicked, he was still a kid. So, figuring that Mike was already asleep, I locked the door and brought the key with me, so nobody could enter. I was so frightened that I didn't think about anything else. But once I reached my mom's home, she was there on the chair, sitting with John. He was normally watching the TV. At this, I finally realized that I shouldn't have left Mike alone. I jumped into my car and rushed back here. And then I found the door open . . then . . I tried . . I just didn't know, I'm so sorry." she said and her crying began once again.

An officer approached us, "We investigated and saw that the lock has been picked, no clue of the kidnapper anywhere."

"Nick," Miley hugged him and she began to cry as well. The waterworks wouldn't stop and she just held on to Nick, who was worried as well. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hired a sitter, we could have called your mom," she apologized.

"Hey, it's not your fault. We're going to find him, okay. I promise you that." he said and hugged her tightly.

"Sir, we found something in the master bedroom. It's a note." the man handed Nick the small piece of paper.

_Dearest, Miley, I've warned you lots of times. But you just wouldn't listen. Now this little thing happened. Your sweet little boy's with me, he's a cutie. I'll consider keeping him alive ;) xoxo, twotwo_

"Twotwo? What on earth is that?" Nick grumbled to himself. None of them knew what it meant.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid damned Decembers. I wish this month would just be lucky once for me! _Miley thought in her head with a frown on her face. Another bad month for Miley.

**Hi *waves sheepishly* so I'm really sorry it's been like what? Three months? I feel like crap for not updating sooner. So this, I added another chapter. I really really appreciate all the reviews you guys gave me and I smile every time I read them :) so thank you so much you guys. You're all amazing. Oh, I just wanted to brag a bit ;P there's a new student in my class, he's Australian and effing adorable XD lmao, okaay :) Hoping to get more reviews this time, enjoy!**

**Twitter – samsmileyy. Formspring – fragilesummers. Tumblr – fearlesshappiness.**

**[insert heart here] :D**


	14. December 2019

**- Cold Decembers -**

_December 2019_

A year had flown by quickly. A year full of grief and weeping. Miley still couldn't help but blame herself over the kidnapping of her young and adorable, now 2 year-old, Michael. Every day, she would sit on the living room couch with hollowness in her eyes.

Her husband, Nick, was of course beyond worried. He tried to talk her into getting out of the house for once. He tried to cheer her up by bringing a bouquet of lovely roses or cooking her a divine dinner. But nothing worked.

"Honey, come on. How about we go to the police office to check out how the investigation's going?" Nick suggested with a warm smile. Miley's face was expressionless as she stared right out the window. The whiteness of the snow outside dimly lighting her soft features. The air was cold even though the heater was on. Miley felt as if she was standing right outside in the thick snow. Cold and miserable.

"No, Nick. I know what they're going to say." Her tone was emotionless as her eyes kept themselves locked on the outside world. "They're going to say that they're working on it when they're not. It's been a year, Nick. Nothing's going to change. They're never going to find Mike." This time, tears brimmed in her bright azure orbs. Her hands flew to her mouth as she began to cry again.

Nick seated himself next to her and his arms immediately wrapped around her. He held her as she cried throughout the whole night. They held a picture of them two holding their newborn son. Both Miley and Nick had happy grins plastered on their faces. Nick knew that without Mike in the house, happiness was long gone and was never going to be restored.

After Miley slept soundlessly on their bed with tear stains, he crept out of the house and jumped into his favorite mustang. He roared the engine to life, careful to make not too much noise so he wouldn't wake her up. He made his way to the local police station. He once again, for probably the hundredth time that year, questioned about the ongoing investigation about his son.

As Miley had predicted, they kept repeating that they were still searching. Well, it was obvious that they weren't when they had a chessboard on top of the table with coffees and donuts. Nick grunted, annoyed, then left feeling more disappointed than ever. It was six in the evening and the sun had begun to set. The sky was turning dark gray and the streets seemed empty with only one or two cars passing now and then. His phone rang loudly in the dead silence and he pressed the answer button. "Nick Gray."

"Nicky, how nice to hear your voice once again. I've missed you," the familiar seductive voice he hasn't heard in years echoed in his ears.

He nearly dropped the phone. Nick cleared his throat and managed to regain his composure, "Victoria. It's been a while."

"Oh don't talk like such an old fuss." He could imagine a catlike smile growing on her full, plump red lips. "It's only me."

"How are you and Harry doing?" he asked formally. He didn't plan to act all friendly with a girl who had deceived him so easily.

"Oh the usual. He's very charming for your information. Much softer." She bragged wholeheartedly. "Not to mention, we're spending so much time with our new baby boy. He's so adorable. I think I'm going to call him George."

"You got pregnant? Congratulations." In his head, he probably already stabbed Vicky twice. He hated her. He knew hate was a strong word so he was absolutely positive that he hated her. His voice was calm and stiff. Definitely professional.

"No, I didn't. I actually found him." Vicky's words revolved around his mind. "In a huge mansion. Did I mention that earlier?" she knew. She was it. Obviously. The kidnapper. Why didn't he see this sooner? "He's so cute with small brown curls and the brightest baby blues."

"Vicky, where the hell are you? It's not funny." He snarled into his phone as he headed back inside the police station.

"I'm actually walking inside that same mansion. Maybe I could find something or someone interesting. Like a beautiful woman just dying to get killed. Get it? Dying." She snorted at her so-not-funny joke. "I know you're not going to be fast enough. Anyway, I'm going to get her. So ta-ta darling!" the line went dead.

Nick swiftly jumped into his car and pulled out of the parking lot. He was speeding but he couldn't care less. His car roamed the streets easily since it was practically deserted. Beads of sweat streamed down his face out of fear and nervousness. His hands were gripping the wheel tightly until his knuckles turned white. His eyes focused on the road ahead of him when finally he parked his car messily in front of the house and jogged - or more likely, ran - up to the front door. The door was left slightly open and he swung it open and ran up to the master bedroom.

The room looked as if it had been ransacked and torn down by a tornado. The bed was messy and a lamp had fallen off the bedside table, broken into bits of glass pieces. His eyes scanned the scene. The drapes were hanging off the hooks slightly and a picture frame lied face down on the floor. He picked it up and found a crack right through the middle, including a message written in jungle red lipstick. Vicky's color. _Nicky, thanks for your wife and son! Xoxo, twotwo. ;) _

He ran a hand, frustrated, through his mess of curls. He screamed into the open air, to no one in particular. His voice rumbling throughout the house. First his son, now his wife.

This bitch is going down.

Nick raced back to the police station. "Sir, I've got a new lead on the case and I was wondering if – "

"Look, son, come back later okay. We know you're trying to help but we're handling it." The man said ignorantly then returned to his card game. "Jackpot!" he yelled and collected his chips.

"For goodness' sake, will you please listen?" Nick yelled, receiving glances from the cops in the room. He couldn't care less anymore. His nose was flaring and his eyes burned with fury.

"Now listen here-"

Nick cut him off, "No, you listen. Either you work on the damned case or I swear I will report you to your boss and I swear on my life I will get you fired." He threatened.

"Are you threatening a cop?"

"Yes," he said confidently, "at least I have proof that you aren't doing your work well."

"Very well. What can we do for you sir?" the man adjusted his blue velvet police hat and his big round belly seemed to stand out as he stood straighter.

"Can you track this phone? I received a call from the kidnapper." Nick told them.

"Do you have a name?"

"Victoria Ambers."

The man plopped down in front of his worn-out computer. The screen was slightly cracked and the top was covered with dust. This man is definitely not a hygiene kind of person. He typed in 'Victoria Ambers' to the search engine. "Here, we can see recent purchases by credit cards or mentions of this name." he explained to Nick who was leaning forward, staring at the glowing screen. He clicked on the 'recent activities' writing on the screen and it loaded into another section. "Bingo. We've got a hit. A purchase by credit card at the local grocery store just a few minutes ago. Now let's see if Marty can track down the phone." He called one of his men and told him to track down the number on the phone.

Marty was apparently a technology genius. He did that in record time. Less than a minute. The phone was now located at a warehouse downtown near the old lighthouse by the cliff. The fat man collected a few of his men to go on the road. Nick, of course, rode the car with that man. The sirens blared in this small quiet town as three police cars rushed on the main road to get to the warehouse.

Nick was the first one to jump out and he was going to rush in until the large man, who he learned was Roger, stopped him. "We've got to take precautions. Team 1, go cover the back door. Team 2, guard other exits. Team 3, follow me. We're going in." He gestured with his hands. The first two teams separated themselves to cover their positions. Roger told his men that they might be holding the two people hostage, a woman and a two year-old boy so approach with caution. Nick was ordered to stay behind Roger at all times for his own protection, so he did.

Roger burst into the entrance door with his gun pointed straight ahead. "LAPD! Put your hands in the air!" a man, no older than forty, held a beer in his hand was stunned to find the police there. He dropped the glass bottle, causing it to break into bits, and his hands flew in surrender. "Cuff him," he ordered one of the men. "State your name and where's your accomplice?" Roger urged from the man.

"Harry, Harry William." The man replied with a shaky tone. He was covered in sweat and his blonde hair glistened under the glum lights of the building. His voice had a thick British accent. "Accomplice, I have none. I work alone." Obviously, this was Vicky's boyfriend (refer to December 2014). He's got it bad for that no good slutty woman.

"Go secure the area. Search everywhere." Just as Roger finished his statement, his walkie-talkie buzzed and another voice piped in, "Sir, a woman has just escaped with another woman onto the main road. We're going after her."

"She's got Miley. That means Mike is still here." Nick informed Roger and he nodded.

"Where is the boy, Mr. William? Answer honestly and you shall meet no harm." The policeman asked carefully.

"In the room over to that corner. He's on the bed." He was still vibrating in fear. He looked as if he had a tremor. Roger and two of his men went into the other room with Nick while another two guarded Harry outside.

Once Nick caught sight of Mike, he was beyond ecstatic to find him safe and sound. Mike seemed unharmed, aside from a small bruise on his arm. The little boy with big blue eyes stared right at Nick and broke into a grin, "Dada!" he squealed happily.

Nick rushed to him and scooped him into his arm. "Oh, Mikey, your mother and I were so worried about you. Thank God you're safe." Tears of joy streamed down Nick's face as he carried the boy back into the police car.

"Team 1 has got Victoria and your wife. They're heading back to the police station right now and we should too." They went back to the local police station as Harry was placed in a questioning room while Victoria was placed in another.

Miley saw Nick and instantly jumped into his arm. The family held onto each other and wept for a while until they were finally calm enough for questioning. Nick requested that he should just be the one to get questioned for evidence. Miley and Mike was in an unstable condition, that was his excuse.

A few months passed and everything returned to normal. Nick went back to his music career, but now he wasn't doing the recording or singing, he was doing the writing and producing. He was looking forward to working with more young stars. Miley became a careered woman as she started her own teenage magazine and became one of the most successful women on earth. Michael grew older until he turned sixteen when he got his first girlfriend. Both Miley and Nick approved of her because she was lovely and polite. They knew that their son was going to last long with this girl.

And so everything has been restored to its original state.

_Never lose faith in anything because there is always hope, even in the worst of times._

They finally got their happily ever after.

. . . or so they thought.

**The End.**

**Finally this story is over. I was busy with everything and you all deserve to be mad at me. I will understand if no one's looking forward anymore. Anyways, I'm still writing, I'm working on new things, practicing and stuff. I don't post it online though. I might start on more stories but once I've finished. I don't like posting when it's still not finished because I like to make lots of adjustments. **

**So thank you to all who has put up with me through this story. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
